The End Or The Beginning
by Amy Arci
Summary: El final marcara el principio de algo que siempre estuvo destinado a ser/GoodbyeGleeClub/Faberry/Brittana
1. Reencuentro

Para la mayoría de Mckinley era un día como cualquier otro, excepto para los integrantes y exintegrantes del Glee club; Ese día regresarían todos los antiguos new directions a Lima Ohio: Puckerman, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany y Quinn.

Todos iban entrando al salón de coro, aquel donde se desarrollaron como personas y aprendieron a vivir con emoción día a día, todos los graduados decidieron regresar después de la noticia de que el Glee club había sido cancelado por la directora Sylvester.

M: Yo estuve ahí new directions echaban fuego en las nacionales en verdad no entiendo como no lo consiguieron.

P: seguramente los jueces estaban comprados.

Mi: Puck por favor no digas estupideces

Q: Chicos por favor no es momento de hablar de esa forma, podrían por favor comportarse

R: Recuerden para que nos llamó Mr. Shue, debemos decir adiós al Glee Club, lo haremos mostrando la mejor actitud y levantando el ánimo a los demás chicos está bien?!

K: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Rachel, la clase del club es hasta las 3 falta una hora, ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo y regresamos?

Todos los chicos asintieron excepto Quinn Fabray, se sentía una poco tensa y triste por toda la situación que estaban atravesando. Aun sentía culpa por no haber asistido al homenaje que los chicos le hicieron a Finn; pero en verdad era eso? O la verdadera culpa que sintió era por no estar cerca de Rachel para consolarla? Muchas cosas por su cabeza pasaban en ese momento.

R: Hey Quinn estas bien?

Q: he? A si lo estoy

R: Los chicos ya están a fuera van a tomar algo ¿vienes?

Q: No gracias, prefiero quedarme un poco a pensar, pero tu ve no tienes que quedarte conmigo.

R: Vamos Quinn sabes que somos amigas y puedes contarme lo que quieras

Quinn en verdad quería hablar con Rachel pero ni siquiera sabía que decirle tal vez un "me siento culpable?" o un simple "Te extrañe". Pero en ese momento con tan solo tener a la chica a lado no la dejaba pensar claramente a sí que opto por la mejor opción al menos para ella…

Q: No es nada de verdad solo estoy cansada por el viaje es todo

R: Okay, confiare en ti Fabray – Rachel estaba convencida que era algo más que eso y quería indagar más en el tema pero sabía que no conseguiría nada en ese momento a sí que solo esperaría un poco más.

Q: Sabes creo que si es un poco deprimente quedarse aquí mejor vamos con los chicos.

Ambas salieron a reunirse con los demás y después de la hora regresaron y ya todos los chicos estaban en el salón escuchando el gran discurso de Mr. Shue

Mr.: Si tal vez Sue termino con Glee pero no con sus sueños chicos, debemos celebrar esta gran etapa de nuestras vidas, es por eso que decidí que esta semana celebraremos lo mejor de Glee y para ello no podían faltar nadie así que chicos reciban con emoción a los antiguos New directions!

Todos se emocionaron mucho al ver a esos chicos, los cuales consideraban como unos modelos a seguir, Unique corrió a abrazar a Kurt y a mercedes, Jake a su hermano por supuesto, Kitty la fan número 1 de Quinn no se hizo esperar e ir a abrazar efusivamente a la otra rubia, por supuesto Sam corrió a abrazar a Brittany a lo cual Santana solo hizo un gesto de molestia y fue a tomar un asiento libre, después de que Sam termino su abrazo con la rubia corrió a darle uno a Rachel; Quinn veía la escena desde el otro lado del salón y no pudo evitar notar el cómo Sam miraba a la castaña, la miraba de la misma forma a como la veía a ella hace un par de años. No supo que sentir si alegrarse por ellos y ver que Rachel ha seguido a delante o 'celos' pero celos de quien de Sam? o de Rachel?

Q: Dios que te está pasando cálmate, son tus amigos—se dijo a sí misma.

Mr.: Calma, calma! Sé que les emociona ver a estos grandes pero no son nuestros únicos invitados.

B: Britney S. Pearce también vendrá Mr. Shue?—hablaba emocionada

Mr.: Temo decirte que no Brittany, pero por favor reciban a la muy conocida Ms Holly Hollyday y a April Rodhes!

El entorno en el salón estaba rodeado de tantas emociones inexplicables, pero al menos la visita de todas esas personas hizo olvidar a los chicos sobre Glee así que optaron por disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, celebrando todos los años vividos en esa pequeña aula de clases.


	2. Duetos!

El primer día de la semana definitivamente fue bueno, pero no tanto para la señorita Fabray le costaba trabajo ver como Sam no se despegaba de Rachel, la estaba frustrando y ni siquiera tenía idea del porque o tal vez si solo que ella no quería admitirlo… no aun.

**(Flashback)**

Mr: Muchas gracias por venir a todos de verdad, esto significa mucho—expreso con tristeza en los ojos.

M: Mr Shue no por favor no venimos aquí para llorar—expreso en tono de broma—así que por que no tomamos otra copa de champagne antes de irnos. Kurt y yo tenemos una excelente idea para mañana.

K: A si es, mañana será (redobles por favor) día de duetos!-Todos lo miraban con cara de duda, así que Kurt solo siguió hablando—Mercedes y yo haremos uno así que elijan una pareja para que hagan el suyo vamos chicos arriba!

Santana definitivamente tenía que hacerlo con Brittany eso les daría tiempo de hablar de su relación en los ensayos así que no lo dudo y se puso frente a la rubia y hablo

S: Britt que te parece si tú y yo?—dijo con cierta timidez.

B: Vaya ahora si me elegiste santana

S: Que!? De que hablas brit?—Santana busco en su mente y recordó el incidente de hace tres años cuando rechazo a Brittany para hacer su dueto con Mercedes—ah ya recuerdo en verdad lo siento pero vamos britt somos perfectas juntas, que dices?

Brittany solo se hizo del rogar para molestar a santana no tenía en mente rechazarla de ninguna manera.

B: Debiste ver tu cara—reía—Claro que quiero hacer el dueto contigo Santana.

Del otro lado se encontraba Quinn pensado quien podría acomodarse con su voz para la presentación, pero alguien la saco de su burbuja

R: Quinn, otra vez pensando?—ríe-

Q: Si algo así hahaha—la risa de Rachel la contagió

R: Que te parece si hacemos esto juntas cuando estuvimos aquí solo hicimos un dueto, solo uno! Vamos nuestras voces se acoplan muy bien y además no quiero hacerlo con Sam es buen chico pero no tiene mucho talento musical, que dices me salvas de trouty mouth?

Definitivamente la actitud de Rachel la hacía reír, era tan controladora y eso por alguna extraña razón de gustaba, no lo pensó dos veces y…

Q: Acepto—dijo con una gran sonrisa—te salvare pero me debes una Berry

R: Perfecto vienes a mi casa mañana temprano para prepararnos o en la tuya?

Q: En la tuya está bien.

R: Okay

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Pero toda esa frustración se iba poco a poco, el que Rachel la hubiera escogido encima de él fue muy agradable para el ego Fabray. Aun no sabía que sentía respecto a Rachel pero esa mañana estarían juntas por un buen rato así que en algún momento tenían que hablar y de alguna manera sus ideas se irían aclarando.

Q: Buenos días rach como estas?—saluda con un beso en la mejilla—empezamos?

R: Son las 8 Quinn vaya que en verdad te comprometes—le muestra una graciosa sonrisa—que te parece si desayunamos algo antes?

Q: Esta bien porque no.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno fueron a la sala a comenzar a trabajar

Q: ya tienes la canción?

R: Claro que sí, acaso dudaste de mí?—Rachel se hacia la ofendida en forma de broma.

Q: Nunca—Sonrió

* * *

B: Entonces que canción elegiremos?

S: Britt antes quisiera hablarte de algo

B: Que sucede?

Santana en ese momento solo actuó y se aventó a los labios de Brittany, no aguantaba más tenía que hacerlo, brittany para ella era como el aire y la necesitaba para vivir.

La rubia estaba atónita tardo un tiempo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo no dejo que santana se separara e intensifico un poco más el beso y a si duraron un poco más hasta que decidieron separarse.

B: Wow eso fue…

S: Genial, lo sé—dijo orgullosa.

B: No! Fue un completo error Santana—decía muy seria.

S: Britt pero yo creí que tu…bueno—Bajo la vista al suelo, estaba tan apenada en ese momento. No pensaba con claridad solo quería hacerlo y definitivamente la respuesta de la rubia la destruía demasiado.

B: hahaha dios santana siempre caes—reía incontrolablemente.

S: Que te sucede brittany! Casi me da un infarto, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso—sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento en verdad se había alterado por la broma.

Brittany no sabía cómo calmarla, así que solo la beso de nuevo para disminuir la tensión entre ellas.

S: Britt enserio no lo hagas de nuevo por favor.

B: No lo hare, lo prometo—Cruzo los dedos por detrás.

S: Sabes después de todo esto ya tengo la canción perfecta

B: Genial! Muéstramela…

S: Podemos ensayar más tarde, pero ahora quisiera hablar podemos?

Brittany asintió

S: Después de que tú y yo terminamos pasaron muchas cosas britt y…

B: San para por favor—Santana la miraba atontada—tú lo acabas de decir habíamos terminado y pasara lo que pasara ya es pasado si queremos empezar de nuevo debemos dejarlo atrás, si insistimos en traerlo solo nos dará más preocupaciones, entiendes?

Santana nunca pensó que Brittany pudiera expresarse de esa forma, en verdad estaba asombrada.

S: Wow britt, eres la chica perfecta…

B: Lo sé a hora límpiate la baba—decía graciosa.

Santana sabía que tenían que hablarlo para que tuvieran una estabilidad pero el momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo así que decidió esperar para después.

* * *

Todos ya tenían sus performances preparados, esa tarde todos llegaron temprano a Glee, la mayoría estaban muy alegres excepto una persona…

B: No puedo creer que no me eligieras para hacer el dueto juntos kurt, esto es imperdonable

K: Blaine por favor no todo el tiempo debemos estar juntos, acaso quieres acabar con esto?—Blaine negó con la cabeza—ahí está, además Unique tiene una fuerte voz que resonara en todo el salón seguro ganaran el segundo puesto en esta tarea, después de que mercedes y yo obtengamos en primero claro…

B: exacto su voz en demasiado fuerte apenas y me escuchare yo!

K: Vamos Blaine no siempre puedes ser el centro de atención, no es malo hacer los coros—le guiño el ojo y Blaine solo lo veía indignado.

Ya era hora de empezar solo estaban esperando a que Mr. Shue hiciera su aparición a lo que no se hizo esperar y en solo minutos llego.

Mr: Chicos siento el retraso, pero no hay que perder más el tiempo, quien va primero?

B: Yo y Unique Mr Shue—pensó en ir primero así acabaría de una vez por todas con ello.

Y como bien lo dijo Kurt la voz de Unique resonaba y Blaine solo hacia pequeños coros a lo que todos reían a carcajadas y Blaine sabia perfecto que era por él. Al principio se sintió opacado por eso pero luego recordó la razón del porque estaban ahí así que solo sonrió y siguió cantando.

Todos iban pasando, mercedes y kurt, los dos puckerman, ryder y Mike, Sam y Marley. Solo faltaban las dos parejas de chicas.

S: Britt y yo pasaremos ya Mr. Shue

Mr: Muy bien santana, cuál es su canción?

S: Still into you de Paramore

Mr: Buena elección, empiecen.

Las chicas se veían y escuchaban muy bien juntas, todos las miraban divertidos, excepto Rachel y Kurt ambos se veían asombrados…

R: Que demonios le pasa a Santana, que no aun esta con Dani?—le decía por lo bajo a Kurt

K: Por lo que me conto no la estaban pasando muy bien, Santana me dijo que terminaría con ella pero no sé si ya lo hizo.

R: Espero que sí, Britt y Dani son nuestras amigas, no quisiera que ninguna saliera lastimada—Expreso con sinceridad.

Las chicas terminaron de decir los últimos versos de la canción y todos se levantaron animados a aplaudir. Las dudas por el salón empezaron a salir, están juntas de nuevo? O solo fue un dueto de amigas? Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

T: Estuvieron asombrosas, debo suponer que regresaron verdad?

S: Dios Tina, eso es privado—pensaba seguir con el discurso y decirle unas cuantas ofensas más pero afortunadamente Brittany la detuvo

B: Santana cálmate, No diremos nada okay—les regalo a todos una linda sonrisa.

R: Suficiente de ustedes chicas es el turno de mi compañera y mío—señalo a Quinn sentada en la parte de atrás.

Q: Claro, ahora Santana hazme el favor de mover tu trasero de aquí—A lo que solo recibió una risita de Britt y una mirada asesina de Santana.

R: Hit it!—Grito

Y empezó a sonar Starlight de Taylor Swift, Rachel había optado por una canción lenta pero Quinn no quería deprimir a todo el salón así que al final se decidieron por esa.

En la mitad de la canción Rachel no pudo evitar no pensar en Finn pero al voltear y ver a Quinn todo se borró de su mente y solo están ellas, nadie más. No sabía como pero estando con la rubia Rachel sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, su mente se alejaba de las preocupaciones.

Mr: Buen trabajo chicas, no recordaba lo bien que suenan sus voces juntas, felicidades.

R y Q: Gracias.

Mr: Mañana continuaremos con esto chicos, cuídense bye.

Q: Hey Rach, tienes planes para esta noche?

R: No, creo que no, tienes algo tú?

Q: No en realidad, solo me gustaría ir a caminar vendrías conmigo?

R: Claro!—Rachel vio como santana se iba con Brittany así que no lo dudo y fue tras ella—me esperas un momento Quinn, tengo que hablar algo con Santana.

Q: Esta bien.

Rache salió del salón corriendo…

R: Hey! Santana espera, podemos hablar un minuto.

S: Rayos Hobbit, que no ves que estoy ocupada—dijo señalando a Brittany

Britt sabia la situación en la que se encontraban las dos chicas así dejo que hablaran.

B: Santana está bien te espero afuera, tu habla con Rachel—Santana solo rodo los ojos y asintió.

S: Que quieres?—se dirigió a Rachel

R: Sé que no hemos estado muy bien últimamente, pero dejare a un lado mi orgullo deberías hacer lo mismo.

S: Hay por dios, púdrete bye

R: Santana por favor—dijo suplicante.

S: Esta bien, lo siento—dijo sincera.

R: Puedo preguntar qué sucede entre tú y brittany?—hizo una pequeña pausa—y donde queda Dani en todo esto?

S: Quiero regresar con ella—dijo sin rodeos—Dani y yo, bueno, creí que funcionaria pero no fue así, terminamos hace un par de días. Contenta?—Rachel se quedó callada.

S: Gracias por preocuparte—Callo por un momento—siento lo del papel de Fanny, sé que es tu sueño desde siempre pero yo no tengo muchas oportunidades así que no lo pensé y solo lo hice.

R: Esta bien, creo que entendí que mi comportamiento fue un poco inmaduro, y como tú dijiste antes, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

S: Entonces estamos bien?

R: Eso creo—Sonrió

S: Podrías regresar al apartamento, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra y bueno a Kurt, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

R: Oh santana que tierna—se abalanzo a abrazarla

S: Si le dices a alguien que dije eso lo negare por completo—ambas rieron y Rachel asintió.

R: Debo irme Quinn me está esperando, despídeme de Britt de acuerdo, bye.

En automático al escuchar el nombre de Quinn, Santana recordó lo sucedido con ella en la boda de Mr. Shue y pensó si era lo correcto decírselo a las chicas, pero eso era un tema que no le concierne solo a ella, primero debía hablarlo con Quinn.

R: Siento la tardanza, nos vamos?

Q: Si vamos, todo bien?

R: Si claro—por reflejo Rachel le tomo la mano a Quinn, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos con el rose, ninguna dijo nada solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía la una de la otra.


	3. Un secreto que contar

Las chicas decidieron ir a caminar a un lugar tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad, no querían que nadie las interrumpiera, solo querían estar en paz al menos por un momento. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Quinn no pudo más y hablo…

Q: Lo siento—dijo bajando la mirada

R: Que? De que hablas porque te disculpas?—dijo sin entender

Q: Se supone que somos amigas y no estuve ahí cuando necesitabas a alguien, ya sabes cuándo—dudo en decirlo pero lo hizo—murió Finn, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

R: Quinn tranquila, yo no te reproche nada, tú tuviste tus razones para no venir al homenaje. Pero si necesitas que lo diga—hizo una pausa—te perdono.

Q: Gracias—no lo dudo y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo—te quiero mucho Rachel ya no quiero perder contacto con nadie menos contigo, pondré todo de mi parte para seguir como antes incluso cuando nos hallamos ido de aquí, por favor prométeme que harás lo mismo

R: Por supuesto Quinn, solo estamos a unas horas de distancia en Nueva York y lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es separarme de ti—no sabía por qué dijo eso pero para calmar un poco la tensión agrego—o de cualquier otro de nuestros amigos—le sonrió tímidamente—pero basta de cosas tristes, cuéntame, tienes a alguien en Yale esperando por ti?

Q: No! No hay nadie—rio—en realidad hay alguien en quien he estado pensando últimamente pero no estoy segura si algún día pase.

R: Por dios Quinn te has visto eres hermosa—decía entusiasmada—quien quiera que sea no tardara en estar a tus pies.

Q: Gracias rach, eres muy linda. Pero qué hay de ti, tú tienes a alguien?—esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

R: Déjame ver—Pensaba—No tampoco

Q: Por dios Rachel te has visto eres hermosa—reía al decir las misma palabras que la castaña le había dicho antes—pero ya enserio rach eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, anímate, sé que pronto llegara alguien.

R: Gracias Quinn nadie me había dicho eso antes—ambas se regalaron una sonrisa.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido Quinn y Rachel pasaban todo el tiempo juntas al igual que Brittany y Santana, todo era amor entre estas últimas dos.

P: Hey aprovechando que no está Mr. Shue aquí, Jake y yo daremos una fiesta mañana en la noche así que queremos a todos ahí.

M: Puck ahora eres militar creí que te comportarías

P: Algunas cosas no cambian nena—Hizo reír a la chica.

Todos hicieron su bolita antes de que empezaran con las canciones del día.

S: Hobbit Hola—Rachel rodo los ojos—Quinn podemos hablar?

Q: Esta bien vamos—una vez que estuvieron en un lugar vacío—que sucede?

S: Le diré a britt lo que sucedió entre nosotras—Quinn la veía atontada—quiero hacer bien las cosas no quiero que allá secretos entre nosotras.

Q: Te entiendo, entonces solo le diremos o bueno solo le dirás a Britt?

S: Bueno por ahora sí, estaba pensando decírselo a Rachel, es decir, también es mi amiga ahora—santana vio la cara de preocupación de Quinn—hey estas bien?

Q: He? Si bien

S: sucede algo entre tú y Rachel?

Q: Que?—se puso nerviosa por la pregunta, la verdad era que no pasaba nada pero no pudo evitar sentirse así—no, que puede pasar, también es mi amiga podríamos decirle pero no ahora, de acuerdo?

S: Bien, como digas entremos—al entrar se dirigió a Rachel—tranquila Hobbit aquí está tu novia sana y salva—dijo riéndose.

R: muy graciosa santana—la veía con cara de pocos amigos al igual que Quinn.

Q: Tranquila rach sabes cómo es ella, entonces iras a la fiesta?

R: Bueno si tú vas yo voy.

Q: No lo sé—se quedó pensativa viendo la cara de la castaña—está bien—le sonrió.

La clase se fue entre canciones, risas y algunas lágrimas que se le salían incontrolablemente a tina por cualquier comentario.

Q: Te llevo?

R: No, está bien llamare a mis papás

Q: Oh vamos no los hagas venir ya estoy aquí me queda de paso, camina—la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al auto de la rubia.

P: hey chicas, cuento con ustedes para mañana verdad?

Q: Ahí estaremos puck, deja de preocuparte, sabemos que sin mi tu fiesta se iría a la basura, así que te ayudare—decía en forma de broma.

P: si claro que graciosa, nos vemos.

R: Me alegra que puck y tú se lleven tan bien, has pensado en regresar con él?—lo dijo sin pensar.

Q: Que? Haha, claro que no, él y yo juntos jamás funcionaria, lo quiero mucho es el padre de mi hija, pero no hay más de ahí.

R: oh ya veo—dijo más tranquila, el considerar que ella y puck regresaran no era para nada de su agrado.

El camino iba resultando de muy buena forma ambas chicas compartían una divertida charla, habían un par de silencios pero nada incómodos para ellas.

R: hahaha dios como odiaba los slushies, no puedo creer que a Britt haya sido la única a la que no le tocara uno, increíble no?

Q: No sé cómo no paso, tal vez un día estos a britt le caiga uno por sorpresa en esos ojos de niñita linda que tiene.

R: Que malvada eres Quinn Fabray

Q: haha—hizo una pausa—entonces cuando van a regresar a Nueva York?

R: Lo más seguro al final de la semana, tu harás lo mismo?

Q: No lo sé, pensaba quedarme todo el fin con mi madre.

R: oh ya veo—se produjo otro silencio—Puedo preguntar algo?

Q: Si.

R: Paso algo entre tú y Santana.

Rachel definitivamente dejo atónita a Quinn, esta no articulaba palabra alguna, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Q: Que?, de que estas hablando rach?

R: No lo sé antes siempre estaban juntas, y ahora cuando lo están se ven tensas como si no quisieran estarlo, segura que no sucede nada? En verdad puedes contarme Quinn.

Q: Esta bien—suspiro—te lo diré, solo promete que no volveremos a hablar de esto de acuerdo, y tampoco debe salir de entre nosotras.

R: Lo prometo

Q: Bueno amm yo—no encontraba las palabras indicadas así que sin rodeos lo dijo—Santana y yo estuvimos juntas.

Y así lo dijo sin más, Quinn se sentía muy confundida acerca de lo que sentía en ese momento, en verdad le importaba lo que Rachel digiera de ella.

Q: Por favor di algo…

R: Cuando?—decía a un pasmada por la noticia.

Q: En San Valentin, ya sabes la boda de Mr. Shue...

R: Wow, Quinn no sabía que a ti… bueno ya sabes… te gustaban las chicas.

Q: No, no me gustan… no lo sé… solo fue cosa de una vez, en realidad no significo algo especial para mí.

R: Quinn yo… no sé qué decir…

Q: Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, yo quería contarte, somos amigas cierto?

R: Cierto—le regalo una sonrisa.

Q: Bien llegamos señorita.

R: Gracias por traerme... y por confiar en mi—se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

Rachel no podía dormir esa noche, la cabeza le daba vueltas, en verdad Quinn no sintió nada con Santana?, o solo lo dijo para no afectar nuestra amistad?, Demonios Rachel Berry—se decía así misma—Solo eran chicas experimentando, no sé porque me intereso tanto en esto, mejor iré a dormir.


	4. Correr riesgos

**Este es el cuarto capitulo y me he dado cuenta que no he comentado nada :P bueno... escribí esta historia un par de semanas antes del capitulo 100, pero apenas una amiga me dijo de esta pagina donde podía subirlo, así que estos días actualizare seguido como les dije ya esta escrito, espero que les guste y comenten o lo que sea xD todo es bueno :D**

* * *

Era miércoles por fin, este pintaba para ser un gran día para Santana Lopez, por alguna razón se sentía muy segura, se levantó muy temprano para ir a ver a Brittany. Estaba decidido hoy le contaría de lo sucedido con Quinn, así que condujo rápidamente a la casa de la rubia.

Ms Pierce: Santana que sorpresa cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has estado?

S: Muy bien gracias y usted?

Ms Pierce: Igual hija, Brittany está arriba pasa.

S: Gracias señora Pierce.

Santana subía un poco nerviosa las escaleras, al llegar…

S: Hey Britt Britt, qué haces?

B: Nada importante—se paró a recibirla con un beso—pero tú qué haces aquí?

S: Acaso no puedo venir a verte?—reía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

B: Claro que puedes—la abrazo para que ambas pudieran recostarse.

Ambas se quedaron así por un largo rato, acostadas disfrutando la compañía la una de la otra. Hasta que Santana se paró, se sentó de frente a Britt y decidió hablar.

S: Britt estos días han sido unos de los mejores que he tenido, pero tengo que preguntar esto, de nuevo—recordó aquella vez en breadsticks—estamos saliendo? Ya sabes oficialmente?

B: Es lo que quieres?

S: Quiero estar contigo, y si, eso quiero, es lo que más quiero ahora.

B: Santana—suspiro—sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo más que nada, pero en verdad crees que funcione, es decir, ya pasamos por esto, tu perteneces a Nueva York tienes tu trabajo, tu casa, tu papel en Funny Girl y bueno yo… tu sabes que debo volver al MIT.

Santana tardo unos minutos en pensar su respuesta pero al final…

S: Que le den a Nueva York, quiero estar contigo Britt iré a donde tu vayas—le decía esperanzada.

B: Y qué hay de Funny Girl, esa es una muy buena oportunidad no puedes desperdiciarla.

S: Claro que puedo, solo soy la suplente de Berry, no es más importante que tú, me iré contigo si tú me lo permites claro—espero ansiosa por la respuesta de la rubia.

B: Te amo.

S: Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

B: Si!— tomo la cara de Santana y la beso tiernamente.

S: Yo también te amo britt y en verdad quiero que esto funcione, debo confesarte que tuve una novia en Nueva York, ella era linda y todo—vio la cara de asombro de Britt y sonrió—pero no eras tú.

B: A sí que Santana tenía una novia—la miraba divertida.

S: Britt en verdad no quiero arruinar este momento pero hay algo que en verdad considero importante.

B: Esta bien te doy permiso de arruinarlo—decía riendo, cosa que santana le pareció muy lindo.

S: Es sobre Quinn y yo en la recepción de la boda de Mr Shue, ok no sé cómo empezar esto…mmm…britt yo amm y Quinn—decía nerviosa.

B: Santana cálmate—reía—si es lo que me imagino, entonces lo sé.

Santana estaba atónita, que era lo que sabía britt? Como lo sabía?

S: Que?

B: Sé que tú y Quinn estuvieron juntas esa noche.

S: Como lo sabes? Ahora todos lo saben?!—decía asombrada y preocupada.

B: No creo que los otros lo sepan, yo lo sé, es decir, soy muy lista recuerdas—hizo una pausa—eran las únicas que faltaban y en toda la fiesta no se despegaron, a decir verdad solo esperaba que alguna de ustedes me lo digiera, somos The Unholy Trinity estábamos juntas en todo y debo confesar que me dolió mucho en ese momento, pero está bien yo estaba con Sam y tú lo dijiste teníamos el derecho de salir con otras personas, así que deja de agobiarte con eso Santana, te dije que no quería que trajéramos el pasado de regreso, está bien?—le sonrió.

S: Perdóname por favor—decía con la cabeza abajo—no sabía cómo hablarlo contigo.

B: Dije que está bien—la toma de la barbilla y la levanta para mirarla a los ojos—eres una nueva Santana y yo una nueva Brittany, nuevas pero que aún se aman—le sonríe.

S: Te amo…

B: Basta de cursilerías Santana Lopez—reía—vete a preparar para la fiesta de esta noche, yo pasare por ti—le decía mientras le daba un beso y la despedía.

S: Ok, ok, te estaré esperando, bye.

Santana salió de la casa con una enorme sonrisa al fin todo estaba bien, nada que no fuera Brittany le importaba todo estaba perfectamente para ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry…

Leroy: Cariño—decía entrando a la habitación—no iras hoy al Glee Club?

R: No papá no me siento con ánimos, podrías dejarme sola por favor.

L: Esta bien tu padre y yo ya nos tenemos que ir, comes de acuerdo?

R: Esta bien.

La cabeza de Rachel le daba vueltas, no quería ir a Mckinley, recordó la plática que tuvo con Quinn ayer y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no sabía porque la chica que una vez le tiraba granizados en la cara ahora le preocupaba tanto. No le apetecía verla hoy y tampoco a Santana en la misma habitación, era algo que no se podía explicar. Era acaso que sentía celos de... Santana Lopez?

R: Quinn qué demonios me pasa contigo?!—se paró y se dispuso a salir a caminar un rato al parque más cercano.

Un rato después ya estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados en una de las bancas de aquel parque, le gustaba la paz que se respiraba ese día. Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Q: Hola!

R: Dios ahora ya se adueñó de mis pensamientos!

Q: Que has dicho?

R: Quinn eres tú?!, lo siento yo solo estaba...pensando—dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—que haces aquí?

Q: Siempre venia aquí, así que dije porque no hoy. Pero bueno no quiero que se nos haga tarde para al rato, deberíamos irnos ya.

R: Aún faltan horas Quinn—reía—relájate.

Q: Solo quiero pasarla bien, no hemos estado juntas en un buen rato, quiero que sea divertido.

R: Pasaras por mi cierto?

Q: Claro que si my lady—rieron con ese comentario—te extrañe hoy en Glee, porque no fuiste?

Por qué me daba celos verte con Santana por eso! Era lo que a Rachel le pasaba en la mente en ese momento, pero afortunadamente aún tenía cordura.

R: No me sentía muy bien, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Q: ah entiendo, bueno debo irme nos vemos en un rato—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al ver que Quinn iba muy lejos como para poder verla, Rachel se tocó la mejilla y dijo…"Que me estás haciendo Quinn Fabray"

* * *

Horas después alguien tocaba el timbre de una casa…

B: Lista—la beso tiernamente.

S: Claro vamos, haremos historia hoy—ambas rieron.

B: hahaha nosotras siempre hacemos historia, vamos—la tomo de la mano, se subieron al auto y de ahí directo a casa de Puckerman.

* * *

Q: Buenas noches señores Berry, vengo por Rachel.

L: Aun no termina hija, pasa, su cuarto está arriba.

Q: Claro, gracias!—decía mientras subía las escaleras.

Q: Rach, puedo pasar?

R: Adelante—se dio la vuelta y se quedó viendo a Quinn como si fuera un fantasma.

Q: Estas bien?

Quinn se veía muy linda esa noche, poco maquillaje, un vestido corto casual pero a la vez elegante y por supuesto su perfecta sonrisa que nunca faltaba, por su parte Rachel opto por unos jeans ajustados, botas y blusa escotada, cosa que Quinn noto al instante pero al contrario de Rachel sabía cómo disimular.

R: Si!, perfecto, vamos

* * *

Después de un rato todos ya estaban en la fiesta, algunos bailando, otros con sus parejas, otros simplemente pasándola bien con su bolita.

Algunos ya se habían pasado de copas, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie y Kitty ya estaban incontrolables.

Quinn por su parte platicaba animadamente con santana de todo y nada cosa que Rachel desde el rincón opuesto noto y su desesperación no se hizo esperar, así que no lo pensó y se unió a los demás chico y empezó a beber incontroladamente.

La música estaba a todo volumen la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban muy ebrios como para saber que estaba sucediendo, unos que otros se controlaban, como Quinn, ella solo estaba un poco mareada a comparación de los otros. Cosa que más adelante Rachel le agradeció.

La castaña estaba muy borracha, y un tipo simplemente se le echo enzima queriéndola besar, por suerte Quinn estaba cerca e intervino.

Q: Hey idiota quítale las manos de enzima ahora o llamo a la policía.

¿: Únete podemos pasarla muy bien los 3 anda

Q: púdrete imbécil, todo del brazo a Rachel y la llevo directo al cuarto de Puck.

R: Quinn eres tú? Por favor dime que eres tú

Q: Si soy yo tranquila—se hizo un silencio—que te sucede, tú no eres así

R: Solo quería olvidarme de algo, lo siento—decía mientras sus lágrimas salían.

Q: Esta bien, yo también estoy algo ebria—reía—no llores, pero dime de que querías olvidarte.

R: De ti!

Rachel a pesar de estar borracha sabia con quién estaba y lo que decía, así que lo confeso, estaban borrachas probablemente ni lo recordarían.

Q:…

R: No sé qué me hiciste Quinn Fabray, pero desde que te volví a ver no puedo sacarte de mí sistema, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntas y siempre se me escapa una estúpida sonrisa, por favor puedes decirme que es esto?!—Grito levantando las manos al techo.

Q: Rach…yo

R: Que Quinn?! Tu qué?!

Q: También siento lo mismo...

R:….

Q: Siento lo mismo, y yo no lo siento desde este lunes que te volví a ver, lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo, te he visto crecer y ver cómo te ibas me rompió el corazón, cuando estabas con—dijo con cuidado lo siguiente—Finn no estaba celosa de ti, alguna vez has pensado por qué nunca aprobaba tu boda con él y si lo hice al final fue para poder estar cerca de ti y que me quisieras al menos como una amiga.

Sus latidos se aceleraban al mil por hora por todas las confesiones dichas, definitivamente el alcohol les jugo una mala pasada a ambas, o tal vez buena dependiendo el punto de vista.

R, Q: …

Q: Que sucederá ahora?

R: Correr riesgos—susurro


	5. Correr riesgos Part 2

Q: Que sucederá ahora?

R: Correr riesgos—susurro

Q: Que dijis...—

Quinn fue interrumpida por Rachel, correr riesgos era lo que hacía en ese momento, tomo a Quinn y se unieron en un beso, que al principio era un poco tonto pero después fue tomando ritmo.

R: Quinn yo… lo siento!

Q: hahaha me da tanta risa tu cara de perdón

R: Que graciosa—la miraba en parte enojada y divertida

Q: Ven aquí—la tomo por la nunca y la atrajo hacia ella para empezar una larga sesión de besos que ninguna planeaba detener, no en un buen rato.

Q: Deberíamos irnos ya Rach—dijo separándose de ella.

R: Oh vamos Quinn esto apenas empieza—decía traviesa—no quiero irme.

Q: hahaha que loca, vamos no te dejare aquí, te llevo.

Ninguna estaba en estado de conducir, por lo que decidieron caminar un poco ya que la casa de Rachel estaba a unas cuadras de la de Puck.

Q: Llegamos…

R: Hay por dios Quinn!

Q: Que?

R: Estoy borracha—reía—mis padres van a matarme.

Q: hahaha que hacemos ahora?!—la miraba divertida.

R: Subamos por la ventana.

Q: Que?! Claro que no, tienes tus llaves entremos por la puerta.

R: Mis padres nos escucharan y por lo consiguiente probablemente muera, así que por la ventana Fabray.

Q: Maldita sea Rachel—Grito

Entre carcajadas y empujones lograron llegar al cuarto de Rachel sin que ninguno de sus papás las escuchara. A la mañana siguiente una terrible resaca las estaría esperando.

* * *

R: OMG! Estúpido dolor de cabeza—Volteo a ver el otro lado de la cama y para su mala o buena suerte no había nadie—hay por dios Quinn y yo? No, no puede ser, como se supone que la mire a los ojos ahora—decía—mátenme ahora por favor.

Recordaba todo a la perfección, "nunca volveré a beber" decía a sí misma, pero ha de admitir que gracias a eso hizo lo que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer. De repente el timbre sonó y sus pensamientos se esfumaron, bajo las escaleras abrió la puerta y…

R: Hay por dios—sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Q: Siento haberme ido anoche—decía mientras entraba a la casa

R: No hay problema—en ningún momento miraba a los ojos a Quinn.

Q: Rachel… por favor dime que recuerdas lo que paso

R: De hecho estoy muy confusa, no recuerdo las cosas con claridad—mintió.

Q: Es enserio?—decía frunciendo el ceño.

R: Si!

Q: Wow, eres increíble Rachel Berry!—Decía molesta y saliendo de la casa.

R: Quinn no, espera, entra por favor—decía suplicante—Hablemos.

Q: De que hablaremos Rachel?! De lo que quiero hablar tu ni siquiera lo recuerdas!

R: Claro que lo recuerdo bien—decía bajando la mirada—es solo que no sé cómo afrontar esto Quinn, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con… Finn

Q: Tomar riesgos, recuerdas?—hizo una pausa—tú lo dijiste anoche, tú te arriesgaste y es por eso que estoy aquí solo por ti Rach.

R: Yo…

Q: Esta bien sé que es demasiado pronto para que digas algo, pero al menos no me alejes de ti, no ahora.

R: Nunca lo haría—confeso.

Q: Gracias—dijo con una media sonrisa—debo irme mi madre me espera—iba saliendo de la casa cuando unos brazos la envolvieron y la hicieron voltear, ambas miradas se conectaron.

Q: A que estás jugando?—decía con nerviosismo y sin entender.

R: No esta vez—Abrazo a Quinn con desesperación, como si nunca quisiera irse de su lado.

R: Quiero estar contigo, ninguna chica llamo mi atención hasta que tú apareciste, siempre que estas cerca me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a hablar y hablar y no puedo parar, haces que me venga abajo con solo una sonrisa y la verdad no sé si asustarme o alegrarme por todos estos sentimientos

Q: Yo también muero por estar contigo Rach… No importa si es por un día, una semana, una año o por siempre pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi para que esto funcione, solo di si y seré y serás—sonrió—la chica más feliz del mundo.

R: Yo… te quiero Quinn en serio—hizo una pausa—pero necesito tiempo por favor.

De inmediato se le borro la sonrisa a Quinn pero no podía hacer nada.

Q: Claro que si Rach—suspiro—te esperare todo lo que quieras.

* * *

S: Britt debo irme, se supone que desayunaría con mis padres—mira su reloj—ahora mismo—reía.

B: No, no te vayas es muy temprano, quédate conmigo un rato más si?

S: Sabes que quiero pero en verdad debo irme.

B: Si te digo que iré a Nueva York contigo y los chicos te quedaras?

S: Buena broma britt—decía mientras tomaba sus cosas—yo iré contigo a Massachusetts y ya! ok

B: No estoy jugando Santana—decía seria por lo que Santana la volteo a ver inmediatamente—No regresare al MIT.

S: Britt no puedes dejar la escuela así como así, a tus padres probablemente les de un infarto o algo así si les dices eso!

B: Estos días haciendo performances en el Glee Club han sido los mejores, es lo que quiero hacer para toda la vida—decía ilusionada—hace un tiempo envié una solicitud a Juilliard, no creí que pudiera pero…

S: OMG! Britt tú?!—decía señalándola con el dedo—Di sí!

B: Si!, acabo de recibir la carta Santana, estoy adentro!

Las chicas gritaban con emoción, ambas sabían que entrar a Juilliard era casi imposible, pero brittany lo había conseguido

S: Oh por dios!—hizo una pausa—espera pero que hay con eso de "tu perteneces a Nueva York y yo tengo que regresar al MIT?"—decía imitando la voz de la rubia.

B: Lo dije por que no estaba segura si me aceptarían, pero ahora todo es diferente—sonreía.

S: Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real, TODOS iremos a Nueva York!

B: Ahora si te quedaras—decía retomando la conversación anterior

S: Te amo—decía mientras se acostaba y abrazaba a su chica, no pensaba moverse en un buen rato.


	6. El principio

La semana había pasado era el último día en el que todos estarían juntos como compañeros de Glee club, algunos no podían contener las lágrimas era inevitable.

Por su parte Quinn estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que Rachel le diera una respuesta positiva, pero no dejaría de intentarlo hasta el último minuto.

Q: Mr. Shue me gustaría cantar algo, puedo?

Mr.: Claro Quinn!

S: Atrás rubia, tengo una canción que quiero dedicarle al amor de mi vida, así que toma tu asiento otra vez por favor—decía con su tono de superioridad.

Quinn no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que solo hizo lo que Santana dijo.

La música empezó a sonar, "Love me" de Katy Perry, Santana ponía todo en esa canción, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de amor, las chicas intercambiaban miradas y todos lo notaban, eran perfectas juntas nadie podía negarlo.

Quinn solo miraba a Rachel discretamente, cuando esta la veía solo volteaba rápidamente no aguantaba la mirada de la rubia.

Al terminar Brittany se paró y fue directo a darle un beso a Santana, como si solo estuvieran ellas, no importaba nadie a su alrededor, hasta que…

Mr.: Chicas, chicas!

S, B: Lo siento

Mr.: Vamos Quinn aún hay tiempo de tu performance, pasa—decía amablemente.

Q: Okay amm, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, también es de Katy Perry—Volteo a ver a Santana—y no te copie!—Palabras que hicieron reír a los demás—pero bueno, es para una persona muy especial para mí—dijo—siempre ha sido especial—expreso con un susurro casi inaudible pero que su objetivo alcanzo a escuchar.

"This moment"- Katy Perry: era una canción que significaba mucho para Quinn, solo esperaba que Rachel en verdad la escuchara, era su última oportunidad antes de que todos regresaran a sus vidas, pero a comparación de los demás ella quería regresar acompañada.

Aunque quisiera negarlo no podía, ya estaba en sus planes incluir a la rubia, **Rachel sabía que era el principio, no el final.**

Quinn canto las últimas estrofas con todo el corazón…

_Yesterday is history (__Ayer es historia)_

_So why don't you be here with me? (__Entonces, ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo?)_

_All we have is this moment (__Todo lo que tenemos es este momento) _

_To put our love into motion (__Para poner nuestro amor en movimiento) _

_Yesterday is history (__Ayer es historia)_

_So why don't you be here with me yeah (__Entonces, ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo?)_

_Be here with me now (__Estar aquí conmigo ahora)_

K: Quinn, eso fue genial, podemos saber quién es esa persona especial?—decía curioso.

R: Kurt por favor eso no se pregunta—voltio a ver a la rubia y le sonrió.

Mr.: Chicos, se acabó, ya es hora de irnos…

Todos terminaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y sus miradas se dirigieron a Mr. Shue

Mr.: No voy a abrumarlos con demasiadas palabras, solo quiero decirles que todos y cada uno de ustedes siempre estarán presentes para mí, me alegra tanto haberlos visto crecer, no les diré adiós sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, cuiden de sí mismos y de sus seres queridos, y no dejen pasar las oportunidades que la vida les trae—termino con una cálida sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se despedían e iban saliendo del salón, todos estaban muy animados, al principio creían que sería difícil decir adiós, pero como dijo Mr. Shue siempre se volverían a encontrar, así que solo decidieron disfrutar del tiempo en compañía de los demás.

K: Chicos iremos a la disco que está al otro lado de la ciudad, okay?

S: Eso está a casi 3 horas Kurt!

K: No exageres! Vamos será divertido, tenemos autos podemos ir a donde queramos!—decía emocionado—me iré contigo mercedes.

M: Esta bien.

K: Hey Rachel, te vienes con mercedes y conmigo en su auto.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, alguien salto en su defensa

Q: Ella viene conmigo, ve con cuidado Kurt bye—decía mientras jalaba a la chica con ella.

R: No tenías que hacer eso Quinn, de todas formas iba a ir contigo—decía coqueta—fue muy linda esa canción, puedo saber para quien era?

Q: Creo que tú sabes perfectamente eso—se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos—sé que significo algo para ti, lo vi en tus ojos mientras cantaba, porque no lo admites—decía desafiante.

R: Eres muy buena para las conquistas Lucy!—decía riendo.

Q: No me digas así Rach—hizo un puchero

R: Eres muy linda Quinn…

Q: Pero?—decía bajando la mirada.

R: No siempre tiene que haber uno—decía mientras se subía al auto—Quinn se hace tarde sube ya!

Q: Si, claro

El silencio se apodero del auto, ninguna decía nada solo disfrutaban del viaje, hasta que Rachel no pudo más y decidió hablar…

R: Hice algo para ti… te enseñare más tarde

Q: Puedo saber qué es?—decía levantando la ceja.

R: No, no puedes. No seas impaciente

Q: Que demonios?!

R: Que sucede?—la miraba sin entender.

Q: Todos se están desviando del camino, que ya no iremos a esa estúpida disco de Kurt?

R: No tengo idea de que hacen, solo síguelos.

Q: Llamare a Santana—decía mientras tomaba el celular.

R: Estas conduciendo, dame yo lo hago—unos tonos de espera después—Santana que pasa por que se desviaron del camino?

R: oh ya veo, de acuerdo—cuelga el teléfono.

Q: Y?

R: iremos a la cabaña de los abuelos de Mike.

Q: Una cabaña, aburrido—rodo los ojos.

R: Creí que te gustaban las cosas rusticas

Q: Claro que me gustan—reía—solo bromeo.


	7. Si quiero

Después de un largo camino por la carretera los chicos estaban tan exhaustos que ya ni ganas de beber y bailar les quedaban.

K: vamos chicos arriba esto apenas empieza.

S: Calla porcelana, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir, por qué demonios no pudimos ir a la casa más cercana?!, no teníamos que conducir casi 4 horas a una estúpida cabaña.

B: Santana!

S: Lo siento Britt—decía bajando la mirada.

M: Podemos hacer una fogata en el jardín trasero si están cansados para otra cosa.

Q: Gracias Mike, pero prefiero pasar, en unas horas amanecerá por que no dormimos un poco y en la mañana vamos a ver los alrededores?

Todos aprobaron la idea de Quinn, Mike les mostro a todos sus habitaciones y los chicos se fueron distribuyendo por todo el lugar.

Q: Rachel levántate—vio que se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

R: Que sucede?

Q: Mike ya nos dio habitación, te quedaras conmigo está bien?

R: Vale—decía levantándose.

Q: Límpiate la baba—decía graciosa mientras subían las escaleras.

R: Que tonta eres Fabray—reía mientras se limpiaba.

Las chicas se recostaron en sus camas y por un momento la habitación se llenó de un cómodo silencio, ninguna de las dos quería romperlo.

R: Quinn estas dormida?

Q: Si

R: Oh que pena quería mostrarte lo que te había preparado.

Q: Ok muéstrame—se paró inmediatamente.

R: oh Quinn despertaste!

Q: ha-ha que graciosa muéstrame ya!

R: Hay que salir al jardín ahí será mejor—tomo de la mano a la chica y salieron.

Q: Ok, y ahora—decía dudosa mirando a todos lados.

R: No se tocar ningún instrumento y tampoco puedo poner el estéreo—reía—así que…

Y comenzó a cantar I will be de Avril Lavigne, era a capela y su voz se escuchaba tan perfecta como siempre pensaba Quinn, las dos estaban muy nerviosas pero ninguna lo hacía notar, sus ojos no se despegaban los unos de los otros, en verdad me querrá? O solo hace esto como un premio de consolación? Los pensamientos de Quinn estaban incontrolables…

Termino la canción, Rachel se paró en seco y tomo las manos de la rubia.

R: Si!

Q: Que?—decía sin entender.

R: Que si quiero estar contigo, ahora seré y serás la chica más feliz del mundo—decía recordando lo que Quinn había dicho antes.

Sin pensarlo la rubia beso a su chica, si ahora su chica, la espera de ese beso había sido eterna para ambas, esta vez estaban en sus cinco sentidos nada de alcohol que se interpusiera, sabían perfectamente lo que hacían.

Hacía mucho frio afuera, pero la temperatura entre ellas iba subiendo más y más hasta que la cordura hizo reaccionar a una.

R: Espera—se separó—vamos a la habitación, alguien puede vernos aquí—decía aún muy agitada.

Q: Cierto! Vamos.

B: Muy tarde—decía enseñando una enorme sonrisa.

Q,R: Brittany!—se quedaron paralizadas.

B: Si vuelven a gritar así despertaran a todo el mundo chicas, tengan respeto—decía graciosa.

Q: Entra ahorita te encuentro en la habitación yo hablare con ella—le hablaba al oído a Rachel y ella solo asintió.

B: Wow, así que tú y ella—las señalaba con el dedo—desde cuándo?

Q: Britt, por favor promete que no le dirás a nadie

B: Descuida Quinn, yo guardo muy bien los secretos de mis amigas y por lo visto tú también.

Q: Que significa eso?—decía sin entender.

B: Descuida, no diré nada—entraba a la casa.

Q: No Britt espera dime de que se trata, somos amigas aun cierto?

B: No sé, lo somos?—hablaba con un tono un tanto molesta.

Q: No vengas con rodeos, habla ya—exigió

B: Cuando pensabas decirme lo de tuyo con Santana?

Q: No me correspondía decírtelo y lo sabes, además no significo nada, Santana debió habértelo dicho estábamos borrachas y solo paso, fue cosa de una vez Brittany lo juro, ella te ama a ti no entiendo tu molestia de verdad.

B: No es eso, es solo que éramos, somos mejores amigas, creí que confiábamos la una en la otra sabes?

Q: Perdón—decía mientras se acercaba a abrazarla—Te quiero.

B: Esta bien Quinn, siento haberte hablado así.

Q: Será mejor irnos a dormir ya vamos.

B: Claro y mañana quiero todos los detalles de sobre Rach, de mi interrogatorio no te escapas Fabray—decía riendo.

* * *

S: Brittany S. Pierce dónde estabas?

B: Solo fui por algo de comer—dijo recostándose junto a Santana.

S: Y que me trajiste?

B: Estabas dormida no pensé que querrías algo.

S: Oh gracias que linda—decía sarcástica.

B: Ven aquí—la atrajo hacia ella—para que quieres algo de comer si me tienes a mí.

* * *

R: Tardaste demasiado, que sucedió?

Q: Pasaron unos minutos relájate—reía—la conozco no dirá nada.

R: Y si le dice a Santana?

Q: No lo hará

R: Como estas tan segura?—hablaba nerviosa.

Q: Amo cuando te pones así—se acercó y le dio un beso—ella no dirá nada, lo prometo.

R: Dormirás conmigo verdad?

Q: estamos en la misma habitación, no?

R: Pero hay dos camas, ven—la jalo y cayeron juntas.

Q: Como quisiera que este momento nunca terminara—estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero Rachel la interrumpió.

R: Entonces no lo arruines—reía por lo bajo.

Q: Tengo una pregunta.

R: Mmmm okay habla

Q: Me darás un pase a camerinos en el estreno de Funny Girl?

R: Oh Quinn—decía tiernamente—te quiero junto a mí en todas las funciones.


	8. Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban mucho mejor, esta vez no pensaban perder más tiempo, solo les quedaba un día completo juntos.

K: Bien chicos, que haremos? Mike algún lugar bueno para ir por aquí?

Mi: Lo más cercano está a más de una hora

P: De quien fue la idea de venir aquí—expreso molesto a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Mike.

Mi: Yo solo mencione que mis abuelos tenían una cabaña, todo fue idea de kurt.

S: Bien hecho porcelana.

Mi: Lo único que podemos hacer es una fiesta nosotros mismos.

P: ok, hare un par de llamadas.

Mi: no te vayas a pasar puck.

P: Relájate hermano—decía dándole una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Cuando callo la noche todo estaba descontrolado, puck en verdad se había pasado, hizo unas llamadas para invitar gente y esa gente hizo un par más. La cabaña estaba a reventar, la mayoría estaban completamente perdidos por el alcohol y la música.

Mi: Puckerman demonios tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí ya mismo, mis padres van a matarme!

P: Solo espera un poco esto acaba de empezar.

Unos chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el balcón, algunos se vomitaron en la cocina otros seguían bailando en la estancia, otros simplemente disfrutaban el ambiente en el jardín. Definitivamente esto huele a desastre pensó Mike.

Q: Mike tranquilo hablare con puck.

M: Sabes que, no lo hagas al diablo solo nos queda esta noche, mañana que venga lo que venga.

Q: Wow! Así se habla—decía un poco mareada—esta es nuestra noche!

R: Que sucede?

Q: Nada, nada, ven—la tomo de la mano y salieron al jardín delantero, Quinn se dio cuenta que ahí no había mucha gente conocida así que podría estar a gusto con Rachel.

R: Lucy Quinn Fabray estas borracha?—decía sarcástica.

Q: Yo?! Claro que no—decía cayendo al pasto—un poco—reía.

R: Yo también hahaha, se supone que mañana temprano debo regresar a Nueva York y mira como estoy.

Q: Que?—se paró en seco—porque no me dijiste? Pude haberme ahorrado toda esta borrachera y concentrarme en ti!

R: Quinn cálmate por favor.

Q: No Rachel no entiendes—las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

Rachel inmediatamente al verla así no lo dudo y se acercó a abrazarla.

R: Porque te pones así? Acaso piensas que por regresar a Nueva York todo esto cambiara—no espero respuesta de la rubia y siguió—por supuesto que no, dijiste que ibas a poner de tu parte para que esto funcionara y si no lo haces no sabes lo que te espera—bromeo y por lo consiguiente hizo reír a la otra chica—recuerdas que una vez me diste un boleto para irte a ver a Yale?

Q: Si!

R: Bueno si te portas bien tal vez lo use pronto.

Q: Enserio? Eso sería genial—decía emocionada.

R: Claro!

Q: Rach siento todo este estúpido drama, de verdad—decía bajando la mirada—algunas veces suelo ser insegura, pero sé que funcionara, nunca había querido tanto algo como esto.

Rachel no dijo nada y solo la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un efusivo beso que si no fuera por las personas alrededor y el espantoso ruido que se escuchó adentro de la cabaña no se hubiera separado.

Q: Oh por dios! Que fue eso?

Las chicas vieron cómo se desarrollaba una pelea que parecía no tener un buen fin.

R: La fiesta tiene que acabar ya! Vamos

Q: Estas loca si crees que vas a entrar ahí Rachel!

R: OMG! Puck—vieron como el chico salía sangrando del labio.

Q: Quienes son ellos Puckerman!?

P: No se nunca los había visto en mi vida—se limpiaba la sangre.

Q: Y?! qué demonios vas a hacer?! sácalos de aquí ya!—decía desesperada.

A lo lejos se escuchó lo que parecía ser la sirena de un auto de policía… al escucharla todos los desconocidos de la casa salieron huyendo de ahí dejando a los chicos del Glee club confundidos excepto a unos cuantos.

P: Ya están llegando!- sonreía

R: Demonios porque te estas riendo, nos llevaran a todos a prisión.

P: bien hecho sam…

Q: Que diablos?! Porque tiene mi auto?!

S: Relájate Quinn—decía mientras bajaba del auto—a puck se le ocurrió una idea de cómo sacar a toda esa gente y bueno funciono.

Q: Es la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir—se dirigía a puck.

P: Pero funciono!

R: Estoy muy cansada como para escuchar sus discusiones, iré a dormir, Quinn vienes?—decía mientras levantaba una ceja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Puck.

P: Duermen juntas, genial puedo unirme?!

Q: Que idiota—camino hacia Rachel y se dirigieron a la habitación, al pasar por la sala se encontraron a una brittany sin blusa y a una santana debajo de ella…

R: Lo que faltaba! Váyanse a una habitación, hay personas a las que no les gusta ver esto.

Q: Nada que no haya visto antes—decía ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel—Mala broma lo siento.

R: Siempre eres así de buena con los chistes—le dijo una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

Q: Calla—decía tomándola por la nunca y besándola como si hubieran pasado años desde el último beso.

Rachel la jalo de la cintura y la empujo a la cama, todo el entorno estaba a una temperatura muy alta, las manos de las chicas no se quedaban quietas e iban recorriendo el cuerpo de cada una lentamente, Quinn cambio de posición y se subió en sima de la otra chica, la besaba por todas partes, a lo que Rachel no pudo más e intento quitare la blusa, pero algo hizo que Quinn reaccionara…

Q: No, no Rach! Espera—decía muy agitada aun.

R: Que sucede, no quieres?

Q: Si! Claro que quiero pero no aquí, no así—decía señalándolas a ambas—aún estamos mareadas por el alcohol y los cigarrillos, debemos esperar, creo que vamos algo rápido, además quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial no en una noche loca de borrachera y peleas.

Rachel no dijo nada y solo hizo que la rubia se acostara a lado de ella y la abrazara.

Q: No dirás nada?—decía confusa

R: No hay nada que decir…

Q: Estas molesta?

R: Por supuesto que no— reía—tienes toda la razón, estamos llevando esto rápido y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, las mejores cosas se hacen esperar—le guiño el ojo y ambas se quedaron dormidas.


	9. Despedida

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se pararon muy temprano a desayunar, tenían que regresar a sus casas a preparar todo para el regreso a sus respectivas ciudades.

S: Ya es tarde, muevan todos el trasero!—gritaba desde el auto.

B: Santana esas palabras!

S: Britt, míralos no se mueven, perderemos el vuelo si no salimos ya!

B: Relájate son las 5: 30 el vuelo es a las 11!

S: ok—suspiro—tal vez un beso me calme—decía mirándola con picardía.

B: Sigue soñando Santana Lopez—bajaba del auto.

S: A dónde vas?—decía confusa.

B: Voy a apresurar a Quinn, ya sabes cómo es.

Brittany entro de nuevo a la cabaña en busca de la otra rubia, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con un momento demasiado bochornoso para todos… si Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se besaban apasionadamente…

B: Hay por dios chicas lo siento—decía aguantándose la risa.

R: Brittany! Deberías aprender a tocar puertas—decía exaltada mientras salía de la habitación—te espero en el auto Quinn.

Cuando Rachel salió las dos chicas no se aguantaron más y soltaron todas la risas que tenían guardadas en ese momento.

B: Pobre Rachel casi le da un infarto—decía limpiándose las lágrimas de tanta risa.

Q: Enserio, las próxima vez si deberías tocar—dijo haciendo la misma acción que la otra rubia.

B: Entonces va enserio? Ya sabes tú y Rach?

Q: No lo sé, si eso creo—decía bajando la mirada.

B: No te ves muy animada, que sucede?

Q: Es solo que intento decirme a mí misma que esto funcionara por qué en verdad ambas lo queremos, pero hay algo que me dice todo lo contrario, ella regresa a Nyada y yo a Yale, bueno no están muy cerca que digamos y sabes que uno de los peores enemigos en las relaciones es la distancia.

B: Por supuesto que lo sé, sabes que Santana y yo terminamos la primera vez por esa razón, es decir, estábamos cada quien en una punta del país. Pero por dios Quinn tú y Rach están a un par de horas eso es demasiada ventaja, estoy segura que sobrepasaran todos los obstáculos, tú lo acabas de decir ambas en verdad lo quieren.

Q: Vaya! olvidaba lo buena que eras dando consejos, no entiendo por que la gente es tan estúpida al decir que eres una tonta.

B: Ya sabes mi inteligencia sobrepasa a la de todas esas personas y por eso dicen eso—dijo riendo.

Q: Dios Britt! Eres la mejor—decía mientras la agarraba y le daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

S: Se puede saber qué haces con MI novia, Fabray—decía entrando a la habitación y observando toda la escena.

Q: No seas tan posesiva Lopez, esas actitudes pueden acabar una relación sabias?—decía desafiante en tono de burla.

S: Eres tan graciosa—dijo sarcásticamente—muévete y vámonos ya.

Q: Claro capitán—decía haciendo el típico saludo que acostumbran los militares.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue rápido, los chicos decidieron aparcar en Mckinley para despedirse, hubo lágrimas, risas, suspiros. Pero todos sabían que regresarían otra vez.

R: No puedo creer que en verdad acabara—decía en el auto camino a su casa.

Q: Sabia que en cualquier momento Sue lo haría—suspiro—bueno llegamos.

R: Gracias por traerme, que vas a hacer?

Q: Pasare el día con mi mamá, mi vuelo sale hasta mañana.

Un silencio invadió el auto, no sabían cómo hablar aun el tema de la distancia, apenas llevaban días de relación y los problemas empezaban a surgir.

Q: Creo que tenemos que hablar

R: Lo sé, puedes pasar y hablamos mientras hago el equipaje?

Q: Claro vamos.

Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de Rachel, la rubia la ayudo a empacar para que acabara más rápido y poder hablar sin interrupciones.

R: Esto es lo último—dijo, después cerró la maleta y se sentó junto a la rubia—no sé cómo empezar.

Q: Sabemos que ambas no podemos salir de nuestras ciudades por nuestros horarios…

R: Pero podemos vernos todos los fines de semana, tú no puedes estar saliendo de la ciudad todo el tiempo ni yo tampoco, así que porque no yo te voy a ver una semana a Yale y tú vas otra a mi apartamento?

Q: lo haces ver tan sencillo—reía.

R: Lo es—reía—no nos rompamos la cabeza con esto, yo sé que funcionara y tú sabes que funcionara.

Q: Rachel—decía seria—sé que dije que eso, pero ahora justo en el momento de partir salen tantas cosas en nuestra contra, no puedes estar dejando Nueva York cada semana para ir a verme, tienes tantas cosas en que ocuparte.

R: Estas terminando conmigo?

Q: Claro que no!

R: Entonces—dijo bajando la mirada.

Q: Entonces… me mudare

R: Es enserio?—decía entusiasmada—te mudaras con Kurt, Santana y conmigo?

Q: Que? Claro que no!—decía riendo—ya no cabe nadie más en ese apartamento, Blaine estará ahí y también britt, no sé cómo puedes vivir en ese lugar.

R: Es parte de la vida New yorkina—reía.

Q: Bueno el punto es que, he estado pensando en buscar un apartamento no muy lejos de Yale y no muy lejos de ti.

R: En verdad harías eso por mí?

Q: Eso y más—dijo acercándose a besar a la otra chica.

Se separaron inmediatamente al ver que alguien entraba a la habitación.

R: Papá que haces aquí?

L: Es mi casa, además hoy te iras no? Acaso tienes a alguien más que te lleve al aeropuerto?

Al ver al padre de Rachel la rubia se preguntó si era buena idea contarle a alguien sobre su relación. Pero no quería sacar más problemas en ese momento así que solo callo.

R: Cierto gracias papá ahora bajo de acuerdo.

L: Ok te espero.

Q: Solo te iras tu hoy?

R: Según yo Santana también se ira hoy, tenemos ensayo mañana y Kurt se quedara con sus padres esta noche.

Q: Oh ya veo…

R: Creo que ya debo irme—decía levantándose de la cama.

Q: Ok—suspiro.

R: Di que nos veremos el viernes por favor?—decía acercándose y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia.

Q: Por supuesto, así quedamos no? Yo iré a tu apartamento aunque duerma en el piso—bromeo.

R: Sacare a Santana si es necesario—reía—vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Q: Hasta luego señores Berry—se despidió amablemente.

H: Cuídate mucho Quinn esperamos verte pronto.

Q: Claro, yo también nos vemos—se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

R: Me saludas a mi suegra—bromeo

Q: Que graciosa—hizo una pequeña pausa—cuídate te veo el viernes—se fijó que nadie las observara y le robo un largo beso en los labios.

La despedida no fue tan dura como ambas lo esperaban, era reconfortante saber que muy pronto se volverían a ver y que todo estaría bien…

* * *

S: Mamá? Papá? Llegamos! Donde está todo el mundo?!

M: Llegamos? Quienes?—preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su hija—oh pero que sorpresa verte de nuevo Brittany, como estas?

B: Muy bien señora Lopez y usted?

M: Por favor hija dime Maribel, no quiero ser una anciana aun—reía—hablando de ancianas, tu abuela está aquí—de dirigió a santana y esta cambio su expresión en un segundo.

S: Okay Britt y yo esperaremos en mi habitación hasta que se vaya.

M: Ella quiere hablar contigo, es algo serio así que compórtate. Vayan a la sala ahorita voy por ella.

Santana no podía controlar sus nervios, las manos le sudaban y se tronaba los dedos cada cinco segundos.

B: Cálmate—dijo tomando sus manos—todo estará bien.

Después de unos minutos la abuela entro, se veía tan diferente a como era antes, se veía enferma, santana no noto de inmediato y su preocupación empezó a surgir.

B: Buenos días—se dirigió a la abuela—iré a la cocina con tu madre.

A: No quédate, quiero que estés tú también.

Brittany no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Santana.

S: Estas bien, te noto más pálida de lo normal?

A: Si lo estoy.

S: Querías hablar, entonces hazlo—decía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

A: Santana por favor no seas tan dura, sé que estuve mal con todo esto y quiero disculparme—hizo una pausa— en verdad lo siento hija.

S: y tardaste cuando, dos años para una disculpa?—decía sarcástica.

M: Respeta a tu abuela—decía entrando y sentándose junto a las chicas—ya le dijiste?—le hablo a su madre y esta solo negó con la cabeza—entonces lo hare yo…

A: Calla! Lo hare yo…

La abuela no decía nada por lo que Maribel no se hizo esperar y lo hizo ella.

M: Tu abuela está enferma, mucho, el doctor dice que solo quedan unos meses por lo que no quiere perder más tiempo y quiere que la perdones así que hazlo—le dijo a Santana.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio con esa confesión, nadie sabía que decir.

S: Eres tan sutil Madre—decía rompiendo el silencio.

A: Por favor perdóname Santana—decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas, santana reacciono y fue a su lado a abrazarla.

S: Te perdone hace mucho tiempo.

M: Mamá es mejor que vayas a descansar está bien, Santana tiene que preparan sus maletas para el viaje o no le dará tiempo.

A: Cuida a mi nieta—le dijo al oído a Brittany.

B: Lo hare—le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

S: Porque nadie me dijo acerca de esto? Cuando paso?

M: Cálmate, nos enteramos hace dos semanas, no pensabas que te lo diríamos por teléfono verdad?

S: Que pasara ahora—decía mientras se le salían unas lágrimas rebeldes

M: Nada, solo esperar—suspiro—ven aquí—abrazo a su hija—todo estará bien, ve a preparar tus cosas tienes que regresar a tu vida normal, es lo mejor.

S: Esta bien—hizo una pausa—se supone que mi vuelo sale en una hora , llamare a la agencia y les diré que lo pospongan mañana temprano.

M: okay.

S: Por cierto Brittany y yo estamos juntas de nuevo.

M: Nada que no me esperaba antes, me alegra ahora vete.

Santana subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

B: Estas bien?—corrió inmediatamente a abrazarla.

S: Si—deshizo el abrazo—deberías irte ya britt, ve a preparar todo, quiero tomar el primer vuelo mañana, de acuerdo?

B: Claro como digas—decía mientras se tomaba sus cosas y se despedía.

Santana en ese momento solo quería estar sola y Brittany lo sabía perfectamente así que solo accedió a lo que esta le pedía.

* * *

**Los siguientes capítulos se desarrollaran entorno a Nueva York! y obviamente en YALE por Quinn, así que espero que sigan leyendo :D**


	10. Go back!

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban listos para irse, la madre de Santana la llevo a ella y a Brittany al aeropuerto.

M: Listo chicas, suerte!

S: Cuídate mucho mamá, te quiero— le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto.

B: Es tarde, no se supone que Kurt y Blaine ya deberían estar aquí?

S: Si no llegan en 10 minutos nos vamos! He dicho.

K: Muchas gracias Santana no es necesario, vamos!

El viaje para su agrado no se les hizo muy largo, al fin estaban en su hogar, dulce hogar.

S: Siento que podría dormir una semana—decía recostándose en el sillón.

K: No exageres, además no tienes ensayo ahora mismo?

S: Rayos! Estúpida Fanny Brice claro que lo tengo. Debo irme, que vas a hacer tu?

Bl: Kurt y yo iremos a Nyada.

S: A quién le importa le hablaba a Britt.

K: Santana!

S: Ya ya, lo siento, y bien?—le hablo a Brittany.

B: Iré a la academia para ver el papeleo y esas cosas.

S: Esta bien nos vemos en la noche Bye—se despidió con beso fugas en la boca de la rubia.

* * *

A: Quinn, llegaste!—fue directo a la puerta a recibirla con un abrazo.

Q: Ashley! Te extrañe amiga!

Ashley es la compañera de cuarto de Quinn en Yale, en todo el tiempo que ha estado ahí se han convertido en muy buenas amigas.

A: Cuéntame cómo te fue?

Q: Muy bien diría yo.

A: Oh vamos cuéntame más, que sucedió con mm—hizo un gesto de estar pensando—Rachel!

A si es Ashley sabía todo acerca de Rachel, Quinn no había omitido ningún detalle acerca de ella.

Q: Vamos por algo de tomar y te cuento.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando…

B: Mis dos rubias favoritas! Hola.

Q, A: Hola!

B: Me preguntaba, si quisieras ir a tomar algo?—le hablaba a Quinn.

Se podía oler a kilómetros que Ben quería algo más que amistad con ella, pero Quinn solo lo veía como un amigo más.

A: Lo siento ella y yo ya tenemos planes—decía tomando a la chica del brazo y dejando a un confundido Ben.

Una vez en la cafetería…

A: Entonces tú y ella, wow! Es genial, estoy muy feliz por ti—expreso sinceramente.

Q: Gracias! Yo también lo estoy, es increíble.

A: Creo que deberías hablar con Ben.

Q: Sobre qué?—decía confundida

A: Sobre qué?! Es enserio el babea por ti, deberías ponerle un alto es un buen chico no quisiera verlo lastimado.

Q: Esta bien—suspiro—pero ahora no tengo tiempo para él.

* * *

R: Donde demonios estabas?! Empezamos hace horas, Rupert no tarda en explotar.

S: Que le den a Rupert, quien se cree que es!

R: Oh no lo sé… El director!

Ru: Santana llegaste, bien ahora todos a sus puestos, pasaremos al segundo acto de acuerdo?

El ensayo para su desagrado se alargó más de lo previsto, ninguna de las chicas podía más, Santana quería que acabara ya para ir salir con Brittany y Rachel poder llamar a Quinn.

Al terminar Rachel corrió a su camerino a checar su celular, tenía un par de llamadas de Quinn y mensajes también.

Te llame, supongo que estas muy ocupada con los ensayos, luego hablamos ;)—Q

Rachel no se hizo esperar he inmediatamente la llamo.

Q: Hola—decía al otro lado de la línea.

R: Siento no haber contestado, el ensayo se alargó más de lo normal, perdón.

Q: Esta bien Rach, no te preocupes. Y dime como están todos? Te tuviste que mudar porque ya no cabías en tu propio apartamento—bromeo.

R: No!—reía—de hecho a un no he ido, los chicos acaban de llegar esta mañana y no los he visto.

A: Quinn tenemos que memorizar este estúpido guion, cuelga ya!

R: Que fue eso?

Q: Es Ashley, es mi compañera y buena amiga, cuando vengas te la presentare.

R: Genial y cómo es?

Q: Todo el mundo dice que somos hermanas, ambas somos rubias—reía.

R: Wow! Dos Fabrays no sé si pueda soportarlo—bromeo.

A: Quinn maldita sea si no cuelgas ese teléfono voy a patearte el tra…

Q: Ya voy!—grito interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga—Rach creo que ahora si debo irme—reía—te quiero—dijo tiernamente- Bye

R: También te quiero… Bye.

* * *

R: Donde está todo el mundo?—decía entrando al apartamento.

B: Solo estoy yo, los demás fueron por algo de cenar.

R: No te ves bien Britt, te duele algo?

B: Tengo este terrible dolor de estómago—decía agarrándose la panza.

R: Tranquila, veré si hay lo necesario para hacerte una sopa como la que me hacían mis papás.

B: Muchas gracias Rach!—hizo una pausa—has hablado con Quinn?

R: Ahmm si hace un rato, porque?

B: Llamo aquí hace unas horas, pero le dije que aún no llegabas que tal vez se alargo el ensayo.

R: Si eso fue lo que paso.

B: Ya quiero que sea viernes, tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella—decía emocionada, por lo que Rachel la miro confundida.

R: Como sabes que vendrá?

B: Me lo dijo cuándo te hablo.

R: Britt… sé que no te puedo obligar a nada, pero por favor no le digas a nadie de lo mío con Quinn, no aun.

B: Le prometí a Quinn que no lo haría Rach, cálmate… además no entiendo porque quieren guardar el secreto, no es que fuera uno oscuro o algo por el estilo, además si van a estar saliendo de la ciudad cada semana las personas empezaran a sospechar no crees?

Brittany definitivamente tenía un buen punto, pero Rachel no pensaba decir nada a menos no hasta que lo hablara con Quinn.

R: Sabes, creo que tienes razón britt, hablare con Quinn sobre eso.

Brittany se quedó viendo la televisión hasta que Rachel la llamo para que comiera la sopa que le había preparado.

R: Listo!

B: Gracias, te quedo genial—decía comiéndola.

S: Llegamos! Hola amor que tienes?—de inmediato noto el semblante extraño que tenía su chica.

B: Solo un dolor de estómago, nada serio, pero con la sopa que me hizo Rach se está pasando.

S: Estas segura? No quieres ir al médico?

B: No San!—reía—no es nada.

S: Okay, como te fue en la academia?

B: Muy bien, todos son tan geniales ahí—decía con emoción—inicio la próxima semana.

S: Estoy muy feliz por ti Britt Briit—decía mientras se acercaba a regalarle un tierno beso en los labios—seguro serás la mejor alumna que hayan tenido.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo! **

**Ashley es Ashley Benson que ya muchos deben conocer y Ben es Benjamin Mckenzie para que se den una idea :D **


	11. Cita doble

La semana pasaba, lenta para algunos y rápida para otros, pero para suerte de Rachel Berry el viernes había llegado y lo que significaba que la vería de nuevo… si a su rubia perfecta.

Era viernes en la mañana, primero tenía que tomar 3 horas de clase en Nyada y después otras más en el teatro ensayando para Funny Girl.

R: El día se está pasando tan lento! Que acaben las clases ya por favor—habla desesperada.

K: Cálmate Rachel, por qué tanta impaciencia, vas a ver a alguien? O por dios tienes una cita?

R: No! Es solo que quiero un descanso esta semana ha sido eterna.

—Bien chicos terminamos por hoy, su falta de talento me hace enfermar—esa era Cassandra July, despidiendo a su clase.

K: solo un par de horas más en el teatro sobrevivirás.

R: Eso espero, te veo al rato

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, para acabar de una vez con todo.

R: Hola Rupert—saludaba mientras entraba al teatro—te importa si me voy antes hoy?

Ru: Si iniciamos ya y no perdemos tiempo, claro que sí, todos a sus puestos!

S: Que sucede Hobbit, por qué tan apresurada?

R: Santana no me distraigas, concéntrate por favor.

S: Perdón señorita perfección—expreso divertida.

El ensayo fue rápido, Rachel no se distraía con nada, estaba completamente entrada en lo que hacía. Al terminar he ir de salida recibió un mensaje

Rachel porque tardas tanto? Hay una chica rubia que te está esperando aquí—B

R: Llego!

S: Quien llego?

R: Ahmm nadie, nos vamos ya? Estoy cansada.

S: Es viernes y estas cansada? Britt y yo saldremos no quieres venir con nosotras?

R: Solo quiero llegar al apartamento.

S: Okay vamos!

* * *

S: Estamos aquí! Britt dónde estás?—al entrar se encontró de espaldas con una rubia de cabello más corto que el de ella—Britt? Te cortaste el cabello?

Q: Es enserio? Ni siquiera reconoces a tu novia?

S: Que rayos haces aquí?

Q: Gusto en verte a ti también Santana—decía sarcástica.

S: Ven aquí rubia idiota—decía mientras la jalaba para darle un fuerte abrazo y Rachel solo las veía divertida.

Quinn no aguanto más, deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a su objetivo.

Q: Hola—le sonreía tímida—te extrañe—le dijo al oído.

R: Yo también, mucho!

S: Bueno britt y yo nos vamos, Quinn quieres venir?

Q: No, está bien, me quedare con Rachel.

S: Esta bien como quieran.

B: Adiós chicas—les sonreía cómplice.

R: Dios! Creí que nunca se irían, porque estas tan lejos ven aquí?—se acercó y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la rubia.

Después de una sesión larga de intensos besos, decidieron detenerse.

Q: Dios nunca podría cansarme de eso!

R: Lo sé pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Q: No me asustes, que sucede?

R: Bueno hace unos días platicaba con Brittany y me hizo ver que nuestra relación no será un secreto para siempre y…

Q: Es mejor decirlo ahora—interrumpía a Rachel.

R: Si, bueno si estás de acuerdo.

Q: Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, así que está bien lo diremos—le sonreía mientras se acercaba a besarla.

R: Lucy Quinn Fabray, porque eres tan perfecta?

Q: Tú me haces ser perfecta, bésame—estaban a escasos centímetros pero la repentina llegada de los chicos las hizo separar se de inmediato.

K: Quinn! Que sorpresa—se acercó a saludarla.

Bl: Te ves muy bien Fabray, debes dejar corazones rotos por todas partes—reía.

Q: Gracias Blaine que lindo!

K: No es que no me guste verte aquí, pero porque viniste?

R: Vino a verme a mí—dijo sin rodeos.

K: Buena broma Rachel, seguro viniste por Britt o por Santana verdad?

Q: En realidad Kurt, vine a verlos a todos, pero especialmente—voltio a ver a su chica con ojos de enamorada—a Rachel.

Bl: Wow! Es lo que creo?

K: Explíquense por favor—decía confundido.

Ninguna de las dos sabia como explicarlo, así que la rubia hizo lo más sencillo en ese momento, tomo la cara de Rachel y le dio un beso que dejo a los dos chicos atónitos.

Bl: Lo sabía!

K: OMG! Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray? Esto es de locos!

S: Dios mis pies me están matando, por favor nunca más me dejen ir sola con Brittany a bailar—decía entrando y sentándose en uno de los sillones—nunca se cansa.

B: No exageres!

S: Que sucede porque esa cara porcelana?—el chico aún se veía muy sorprendido por la noticia.

K: Que te digan ellas—decía levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

S: Alguien podría decirme que sucede?

R: Nos besamos otra vez?—le hablaba a Quinn

S: Que dijiste?—hablaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Q: Rachel!—reía—bien Santana lo que Kurt no pudo decirte es que Rachel y yo estamos saliendo, ya sabes novia y novia.

Al igual que Kurt, ella había quedado con la boca abierta no decía ni una palabra.

B: San se te cae la baba, di algo.

S: Como pasaron de ser enemigas 'mortales'—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—a NOVIAS? es una especie de broma pesada o que?!

Q: Claro que no! esto va muy enserio.

R: A si es y en verdad nos gustaría tu apoyo— expreso con sinceridad regalándole una media sonrisa.

B: Chicas ya saben que conmigo cuentan incondicionalmente.

S: Brittany S. Pierce, tú lo sabias?

B: Claro que lo sabía

S: Porque no me lo dijiste?!

B: Eso no importa, míralas son tan lindas juntas, son tus amigas alégrate!

S: Si supongo que si—sonrió ampliamente, las palabras de Britt siempre le ayudaban a relajarse— entonces... tendremos una cita doble?—reía

Q: Por supuesto— decía acercándose a abrazarla.


	12. Conociendo personas

Era el turno de Rachel de viajar a Yale, las cosas entre las chicas iban bien, sus amigos en Nueva york y los padres de ambas habían tomado muy bien lo de su relación. Solo faltaba la aprobación por parte de la muy buena amiga de Quinn… Ashley, pero se podía decir que ya la tenían en el bolsillo.

A: Hola? Perdón pero quién eres?—decía entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

R: Rachel Berry, mucho gusto—decía extendiendo su mano.

A: Rachel? vaya al fin te conozco—decía regalándole una sonrisa.

R: Al fin?

A: Quinn no para de hablar de ti! Ah y yo soy Ashley.

R: Vaya es cierto lo que me dijo.

A: Que?

R: Parecen hermanas—se río e hizo reír a la otra chica.

Q: De que se ríen?—decía entrando a la habitación.

A, R: De nada!

Q: Ok—las miraba alzando una ceja—supongo que ya se conocen verdad?

R: Si!

A: Muero de hambre, vamos a comer?

Q: Okay, ten las llaves del auto, adelántate ahora vamos.

A: Esta bien, no tarden—decía rodando los ojos.

Q: Bueno y que te pareció Ash?

R: Me agrada, se ve que es una buena chica.

Q: Lo es!

R: Claro

Q: Acaso estas celosa?—reía

R: Claro que no!

Q: Bueno si lo estuvieras diría que no tienes porque ella es como una hermana para mí!

R: Lo sé, lo siento—se acercó a la rubia y se refugió en su cuello.

Q: No te disculpes—dijo separándose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos—solo quiero que sepas que nunca te haría daño.

R: Ni yo a ti.

Q: Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora vamos, tengo hambre—reía.

* * *

Santana por petición del director se había quedado hasta tarde ese día trabajando en sus pasos de baile, no era nada de su agrado pero sabía que tenía que ser perfecta.

Ru: Vas muy bien Santana, continuamos el lunes.

S: Okay, hasta el lunes.

Ru: Oh espera, déjame presentarte a la nueva integrante de la producción, ella es Alex Kelly.

S: Santana Lopez, mucho gusto—decía extendiendo la mano.

A: Al fin te conozco, el gusto es mío.

Ru: Ahora si debo irme, las dejo, hasta el lunes!

A: Tus pasos de baile son muy buenos!

S: Gracias tengo a la mejor maestra.

A: Enserio, es alguien famoso?!—pregunto curiosa.

S: No—reía—mi novia es muy buena bailarina, estudia en Julliard y bueno ensayamos todos los días.

"Mala suerte" pensaba Alex, definitivamente Santana había entrado en su radar, pero para su mala suerte ya tenía a alguien. "Y eso cuando te ha detenido antes" pensó.

A: Que afortunada.

S: Si lo soy.

A: Hablaba de tu novia.

"Dios tengo que tatuarme la palabra enamorada para que dejen de coquetear", Santana siempre se daba cuenta cuando una chica o chico querían algo pero siempre tenía que gritarles en la cara que estaba con alguien para que la dejaran de molestar. Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca se topó con alguien como Alex, ella era muy linda no era tan peculiar como las otras chicas, pero nadie como Brittany.

S: Bueno debo irme, cuídate Alex nos vemos.

A: Espera, no es muy tarde vamos a tomar algo, que dices?

S: No lo sé, se supone que hoy saldré con mis amigos.

A: Anímate, vamos al bar que está cruzando la calle, solo una copa, lo prometo—decía levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

S: Ahmm está bien, solo una!

Y a si se le fue la noche a santana entre copas que iban y venían la bebida se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y con eso perdió la noción del tiempo.

S: Demonios—decía mareada ya afuera del bar—no volveré a creerte Alex Kelly!

A: Tranquila—reía—vamos no puedes ni pararte derecha te acompaño a tu casa, caminaremos porque yo no puedo conducir—dijo para luego acercarse y tomarla de la cintura.

S: Que haces?

A: Te caerás si no te sujeto!

S: No, estoy borracha!—decía mientras se iba de lado—tal vez un poco—una pequeña risa se le escapo.

Las chicas en todo el camino no se separaban, reían a carcajadas por cualquier cosa definitivamente el alcohol si subió a sus cabezas y en grandes cantidades.

A: A sí que eres latina?! Wow es genial!—decía mientras subían un último piso al apartamento de los chicos.

S: Claro que lo es, oh llegamos—hizo una pausa—espero que Brittany no se haya molestado—sus palabras por alguna extraña razón hicieron reír a ambas, risa que se escuchó casi en todo el edificio.

A: Bye Santana—decía a escasos centímetros de la chica a punto de besarla… en la mejilla claro.

B: Santana?—dijo confundida al ver a las dos chicas en una posición sumamente comprometedora, a lo que Santana por reflejo solo empujo a la otra chica.

S: Brittany, yo…

Brittany no era la clase de chica a la que le gustaba hacer escenas típicas de pelas con su pareja, ella era muy cuerda en esas situaciones.

B: Te espero adentro San, buenas noches—le dijo con amabilidad a la otra chica.

A: Siento todo esto, de verdad—expreso sincera.

S: No te preocupes hasta el lunes.

"No puedo separarlas, si Santana es linda y todo eso pero no voy a ser la perra que destruyo una relación de años" pensó Alex una vez fuera del edificio, "aunque si ella me lo pide no lo pienso dos veces".

* * *

A: Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir, me quedare en la habitación de Ben, Rachel y tu pueden quedarse solas en la nuestra.

R: No tienes que hacer eso, es tu habitación, de verdad no quiero incomodar.

Q: No lo harás, Ash tu duermes en la habitación ok, Rachel y yo iremos a otra parte.

R: Enserio? A dónde?—preguntaba confusa.

Q: No seas impaciente, vámonos—pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

R: Dime a dónde vamos?

Q: Espero que no tengas sueño, el camino no es muy corto—reía.

R: Lucy! Dímelo ya, adonde iremos?!

Q: Acabas de decirme Lucy!—decía entrando al auto—no te lo diré, ahora sube al auto!

R: No me subiré hasta que me digas—se quedo parada cruzada de brazos y mirando a Quinn ya sentada en el lugar del piloto.

Q: Eres insoportable Rachel Berry—rodo los ojos—al océano! Iremos al océano. Contenta?

R: Oh Quinn—decía entrando al auto y muriendo de ternura por la otra chica—hace tanto que no voy a la playa, te costaba tanto decírmelo?

Q: Bueno si! Sería una especie de sorpresa, una que ya arruinaste!

R: Lo siento—dijo para después acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios—espero que esto lo compense—tomo a la rubia por la nuca y empezó un intenso beso que se prolongó por varios minutos.

Q: Wow!—decía intentando regresar su respiración a lo normal.

R: Esta bien señorita fabray?—decía enseñando una sonrisa y acomodándose en su lugar.

Q: Que graciosa! Ahora por favor no me distraigas y tapate los pechos—le dijo graciosa y alcanzándole su chaqueta—no quiero distracciones, nadie quiero un accidente o sí?

R: Quinn!—decía arrebatándole la chaqueta que la rubia le había ofrecido—no seas pervertida—reía.

* * *

**Alex Kelly es Olivia Wilde :D**


	13. Primera vez

S: Britt de verdad lo siento—hablaba lo más tranquila posible para que no se notara que aún estaba mareada.

B: Es increíble! Nos dejaste a MÍ y a los chicos para irte con esa tipa, que por cierto parece prostituta—expreso molesta.

S: Solo fuimos por una copas no entiendo porque estas tan molesta! Si la chica parece modelo, tiene una sonrisa genial, los ojos verdes más lindos que he visto…oh espera los de Quinn también son verdes, pero…

B: Santana! Calla por favor, te estas escuchando? eres tan…indecente.

La tierna Brittany se había ido de paseo esa noche, la rubia linda estaba sacando su lado "perra" en ese momento.

S: Britt por favor perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

B: Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano! Eras una… perra en Mckinley y lo sigues siendo, no has cambiado en nada! Donde quedo eso de yo nunca te engañaría—santana estaba a punto de decir algo pero la chica no la dejo hablar—no lo niegues, ella te comía con la mirada y estaban a punto de besarse cuando salí, no creí que fueras capaz, por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de irte a otra parte y no traerla aquí!

S: Yo una perra?! Lo dice la que se tiro a todo el instituto solo por popularidad?!—Santana dijo eso sin pensar, definitivamente ya había perdido la paciencia—claro y yo soy la perra!

B: Eres insoportable! Me largo de aquí!—decía mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a salir del apartamento.

S: Oh vamos a dónde vas a ir?, es muy tarde, quédate!—decía suplicante.

B: No Santana así no se puede! Hablamos cuando se te allá bajando la borrachera, a si solo empeoraremos las cosas, más de lo que ya están—eso fue lo último que santana escucho antes de ver a Brittany irse de ahí.

Brittany solo daba vueltas por la manzana, no sabía exactamente a donde ir pero no quería quedarse con Santana esa noche… "oh ya se" pensó.

B: Hola, siento molestar pero te importa si voy a tu apartamento ahora—decía hablando por celular—genial, ahora llego.

Después de caminar por casi 15 minutos la rubia llego a su destino, toco la puerta y…

B: Hola—lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo

¿: Que sucedió?—le dijo una vez que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

B: Tuve una pelea con Santana y honestamente no quiero estar con ella ahora.

M: Quien esta ahí?—decía una dormida Mercedes saliendo de la habitación.

B: Mercedes Hola! Soy yo Britt.

M: Oh Hola nena que sucede?

B: Le contaba a Sam que tuve una pelea con Santana y…

M: y no quieres dormir con ella hoy, te entiendo. Nuestro apartamento es el tuyo.

B: Muchas gracias chicos.

S: Puedes dormir en mi habitación, me quedare en el sofá.

B: Gracias—se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico—solo son ustedes dos?

M: Si, solo nosotros.

B: Wow! Eso significa que son novios otra ves?

M,S: No!

* * *

Q: Y bien? Que te parece?

R: Es hermoso Quinn, me encanta.

La rubia había alquilado una pequeña casa cerca del mar, un lugar perfecto para pasar el fin de semana.

R: Porque no nos venimos hace horas?! Hubiéramos pasado mucho más tiempo aquí, este lugar es genial.

Q: Porque me llamaron diciendo que no estaría lista hasta la noche, por eso—reía.

R: Hay que ir a caminar, si?—le decía con ojos de cachorrito.

Q: Con esos ojos consigues todo?

R: La mayoría de las veces si lo hago.

Q: Que honesta—reía—sabes me he dado cuenta que no me has besado en 1 hora y 43 minutos.

R: Y qué?—decía divertida.

Q: Que tonta eres—decía tomándola de la chaqueta y jalándola asia ella quedando a escasos centímetros—no diría esto si no estuviera segura pero Rachel… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—la rubia no espero repuesta y solo deshizo el espacio que las separaba besando a su chica como si nunca quisiera irse de ahí, con ese beso sabía que Rachel sentía lo mismo que ella, no necesitaba que dijera algo,

R: Sabes podríamos omitir la caminata y entrar de una vez—le decía mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Q: Esta bien—decía mirándola embelesada y temblando con sus palabras.

R: Que tienes? Son mis ideas o estas nerviosa?—decía riendo mientras entraban a la casa.

Q: Claro que no!—si lo que lo estoy se decía por dentro—ven—la tomo de la mano y subieron hasta la habitación, la cual tenía una vista perfecta al océano con una gran cama con edredón blanco.

R: Wow! La vista es genial podría quedarme una eternidad aquí—dijo para después voltear a ver a la rubia y hablarle al oído—contigo claro. Por inercia Quinn la tomo de la cintura comenzó a besarla.

Con pasos lentos se iban acercando a la cama, antes de acostarse en ella Rachel bajo el cierre del vestido de Quinn por lo que la rubia quedo prácticamente en ropa interior.

R: Tienes frio?—vio como se le erizo la piel al caer el vestido al suelo por lo que su reacción fue abrazarla con más fuerza.

Q: No por mucho tiempo—tomo a Rachel y la acostó en la cama para acto siguiente quedar en sima de ella y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

La temperatura de ambas estaba al tope, no podían parar, Quinn quito la blusa de su chica y al instante intento bajar el zipper del pantalón pero algo les jugo una mala pasada.

Q: Estúpidos jeans—maldijo ya que no podía desabrocharlo.

R: Déjame hacerlo—decía riendo.

Después de una larga pelea con esos jeans, ahora si nada se les interponía, en ese momento se estaban conociendo como nunca antes pensaron hacerlo.

Era seguro que ambas ya lo habían hecho antes pero en ese momento eran tan inexpertas, al principio todos sus movimientos eran torpes pero después sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección. Una rubia sobre una castaña, caricias por todas partes, besos por todas partes… el momento era perfecto estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis por lo que los movimientos eran aún más rápidos.

Al terminar se miraron a los ojos y ambas dijeron al unísono…

Q,R: Te amo…

Después de esas palabras Quinn que aún seguía en sima de Rachel se recostó en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a ella.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi :S espero les guste..._


	14. Todo esta bien

K: Santana—la movía suavemente de los hombros pero esta no respondía—Santana! Maldita sea despierta!

S: Que rayos?! Que te sucede!?—decía exaltada callándose del sillón.

Bl: Donde esta Britt?—decía mirando por todas partes.

S: No lo sé!

K: Que sucedió anoche, porque no llegaste? Le dijimos a Brittany que viniera con nosotros pero no quería ir sin ti.

S: No quería ir sin mí—dijo bajando la cabeza—soy la peor novia del mundo!

K: Tranquilízate, dinos que paso?

S: Bueno en pocas palabras ella cree que la engañe con otra y pues se salió muy molesta del apartamento como a media noche.

K: Que?! Y lo hiciste?

S: Por supuesto que no!

K: Oh esperen—decía alejándose y contestando su celular.

Bl: Sabes a donde pudo ir?

S: Somos sus únicos amigos aquí, no tengo idea—decía preocupada.

K: Hey tranquila, era ella.

S: Que?

K: Me acaba de llamar, era ella, y dijo que está bien y que por favor dejes de llenar su celular con mensajes y llamadas y esas cosas que ya hablaran después—hizo una pausa—no se escuchaba bien, enserio quien era esa chica?

S: Su nombre es Alex Kelly y nada paso con ella! Es nueva en el equipo de la obra.

Bl: Alex Kelly?! Famosa productora de Broadway?!

K: Oh cierto he leído un par de artículos sobre ella.

S: Famosa? Wow! No tenía idea que lo era, hasta ahora… bueno pero eso no importa! Tengo que encontrar a britt, llamare a Rachel tal vez ella la llamo y sabe dónde esta

K: No creo, ella esta con Quinn ahora, no creo que brittany le haya arruinado la noche llamándola y contándole de su pelea.

Bl: oh chicos, Sam está en Nueva York también, recuerdan? Puede que britt este con él.

S: Que?! Con trouty mouth, ella no haría eso!—decía histérica.

K: Sabemos que ella y Sam tienen historia pero vamos todo el mundo sabe que tú y ella son "almas gemelas"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—deja la histeria para después.

S: Hey cabeza de goma, tu sabes donde vive Sam, así que llévame ahora mismo!

Bl: Oye!...ok Vamos.

Después de una larga caminata estaban enfrente del apartamento del chico.

K: Santana estas nerviosa—dijo incrédulo—nunca lo estas.

S: Calla! Estoy bien

Bl: Entonces porque no tocas la puerta?

K: Yo lo hago—dijo golpeando la puerta—no nos iremos okay?!—decía tocándola del hombro.

S: Gracias—decía regalándole una media sonrisa al chico.

Bl: Hola!—dijo una vez que la puerta se abrió—Mercedes como estas? Podemos pasar hace frio.

M: Oh claro pasen

S: Dónde está?

M: Esta en la habitación de Sam.

S: Que?! Dios voy a arrancarle sus labios de trucha si toco a mi Britt!

M: Santana contrólate, Sam le dejo su habitación, ella durmió SOLA!

S: Puedo pasar?

M: Claro, si ella quiere.

Santana subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y agarrándose de la pared, 'y si no me cree' pensaba, 'la amo, me ama, todo estará bien santana' se decía a sí misma.

Santana toco un par de veces la puerta para después escuchar un 'pasa' de la rubia.

B: Llegaste—dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

S: Sabias que era yo?

B: Si—dijo mirándola a los ojos para después de unos segundos voltear de nuevo a la ventana.

Santana sigilosamente se acercó a donde estaba la rubia.

S: Sé que no tengo palabras para justificar lo que hice, pero en verdad lo siento, solo dime que hacer para arreglarlo por favor—decía suplicante.

B: No soy nadie para decirte que hacer.

S: Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

B: Y tú la mía.

S: Acabo de conocer a Alex, es la nueva integrante en el equipo de producción de Funny Girl, ella no es nada para mi Britt, si no quieres que la vea entonces no lo hare pero por favor perdóname.

B: No puedo evitar que la veas y no tengo nada que perdonarte, es solo que llegaste con casi 3 horas de retraso pensé que te había pasado algo y luego me encuentro contigo y ella riéndose a carcajadas afuera del apartamento y en una posición muy comprometedora… solo compréndeme, tu qué harías en mi lugar?

S: Bueno no hubiera sido tan amable como tú lo fuiste con ella—decía riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia.

B: Siento todo lo que te dije ayer, no estaba pensando.

S: No, yo lo siento… estamos bien?

B: Si, lo estamos.

S: Déjame compensarte, de acuerdo?

B: Ah sí?—decía levantando la ceja—y cómo?

S: Esta noche, solas, tú y yo—decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia.

B: Señorita Lopez, me está pidiendo una cita?

S: Si, lo hago—no resistió más y quito es espacio que separaba sus labios con los de su chica—hay una cama aquí que dices si?

B: No!—reía—esa es de Sam, nunca lo haría, deja de pensar en eso y vamos a la nuestra.

* * *

R: Quinn, levántate!

Q: Rachel—decía mirando su reloj—es muuuy temprano podrías dejarme dormir más.

R: Okay, entonces me daré una ducha yo sola!

Al escuchar eso a la rubia se le quito todo el sueño que podía tener y se levantó de inmediato.

Q: Ducha contigo genial—decía sonriendo.

R: No te preocupes, tú duerme un rato más, solo tomare un baño rápido.

Q: Que graciosa—decía mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de la castaña para empezar un beso que se prolongó por un buen rato. Por instinto Quinn metió su mano dentro de la blusa de Rachel, a lo que esta no se opuso en lo más mínimo, después de unos minutos ambas ya estaban semidesnudas.

R: Espera, espera.

Q: Que pasa?

R: No traigo protección!

Q: WTF?! Qué?!

R: hahaha lo siento siempre quise hacer esa broma—decía riendo a carcajadas.

Q: Vaya forma de alegrar el momento—decía sarcástica.

R: Ok ya, regresemos—decía mientras intentaba besar a la rubia pero esta giro la cara.

Q: No puedo, ya estoy fría.

R: Estas segura?—decía mientras ponía su mano en la entrepierna de Quinn muy cerca de su parte intima.

Q: A decir verdad fue muy buena esa broma!—dijo para después desvestir por completo a la castaña— pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Después de su largo maratón que tuvieron las chicas en esa habitación decidieron salir un rato a disfrutar del mar.

Eran casi las 12 del día y había muchos chicos y chicas paseando por ahí, algunos eran tan obvios que se les caía la baba al ver a las dos chicas, una rubia con abdominales perfectas y otra castaña de piernas de ensueño era imposible pasar desapercibidas en esa playa. Algunos intentaban acercárseles pero solo los ignoraban, no existía nadie más aparte de ellas.

Q: No estas nerviosa?

R: No, porque lo estaría?

Q: Bueno en un par de semanas es el estreno de funny girl, yo estaría incontrolable.

R: Digamos que mis arranques de histeria los aguantan los chicos, cuando estoy contigo no tengo que preocuparme por nada.

Q: Que suerte tengo!—decía riendo.

R: Haces que cualquier momento sea perfecto—decía acercándose a besarla.

Chico: Auch!

Al escuchar las chicas se separaron y miraron al muchacho con un toque de molestia, especialmente Rachel.

R: Se te perdió algo?—dijo sin ninguna expresión.

Chico: Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, es solo que un amigo estaba interesado en ti—señalo a Quinn.

R: Puedes decirle a tu amigo, que en verdad lo siento—decía sarcástica—pero ella ya tiene una novia—decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

A la rubia la situación en vez de parecerle bochornosa le resulto muy divertida, ver como Rachel casi quería jalar de los cabellos a aquel pobre chico y decirle que si no se iba le patearía el trasero en un solo intento.

Q: Te aconsejo que te vayas, no querrás verla en los próximos segundos—decía riendo—eres una malvada—río de nuevo para después darle un beso en la frente.

R: Debe estar mal de la cabeza el tipo—decía mientras abrazaba a Quinn y le daba un beso fugas en los labios.

Q: Ven—decía jalándola para que entraran al agua.

R: NO! Por favor, no quiero, mi cabello no tolera el agua de mar.

Q: Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado! Ven aquí— la cargo con poca dificultad y la llevo hasta adentro del agua, en ese momento agradeció que su chica no fuera tan grande—ves no esta tan mal.

R: Me debes una Fabray—decía señalándola con el dedo.

Entre risas, besos, rechazos a uno que otro entrometido y más se les fue la tarde por lo que regresaron a la casa a dormir, en la mañana tendría que irse muy temprano para llegar a YALE, Rachel tenía que regresar ese día a Nueva York por lo que no se permitieron quedarse más tiempo en la playa.

R: Si Santana allí estaré—dijo para después cortar la llamada.

Q: Y bien?— decía mientras entraba a la academia.

R: El ensayo se adelantó.

Q: No entiendo porque en domingo, que lata!

R: Lo sé—decía suspirando.

B: Quinn! Llegaste, Ashley me dijo que saldrías todo el fin de semana.

Q: Bueno estoy de vuelta, ella es Rachel—decía presentándosela al chico.

B: Ben, mucho gusto—le dijo dándole la mano—hey Quinn me preguntaba si tienes planes para comer hoy, no se te gustaría salir?

Q: Ah yo—se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Rachel y esta solo la veía levantando una ceja—sí, está bien.

R: Voy por mis cosas—dijo cortando la conversación y yendo asía la habitación pero la rubia inmediatamente fue tras de ella dejando hablando solo al chico.

Q: Rach espera.

R: Que quieres Quinn? Porque dejaste a tu amiguito—decía molesta.

Q: No te enojes Rach, hay una razón por la que dije si, déjame explicarte.

R: Y justo enfrente de mis narices! No creí que fueras así sabes?!

Q: Ok, omitiré eso, Ben es un buen amigo y como te habrás dado cuenta quiere algo más conmigo, en verdad es un buen chico no quiero lastimarlo, acepte su invitación para decirle que estoy con alguien y soy muy feliz con ella! Y para que no se haga más ilusiones conmigo.

R: Y para decirle eso tenías que aceptarle una estúpida cita?!

Q: No, Rach por favor no te enfades.

R: Sabes qué? No importa ya tengo que irme—dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso más una mano la detuvo.

Q: No nos veremos en semanas Rach, no quiero que te vayas así, ven conmigo.

R: Quinn en verdad debo irme ya!

Q: No! Tienes razón no necesito ir a una cita con él para decirle de los nuestro, se lo diré ahora mismo y tu estarás presente cuando lo haga.

R: No Quinn espera—decía jalándola y entrando de nuevo a la habitación— si quiero que nos vea besándonos y que sepa que eres solo MIA!—hizo una pausa—pero no voy a ser un monstruo, el chico tiene sentimientos, díselo cuando estén solos—hablaba más calmada— ahora ya me voy o el director va a matarme si no llego a la hora.

Q: Siento todo esto—decía bajando la mirada.

R: Esta bien—decía acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla—te amo—dijo eso para después besarla prolongadamente.

Q: También te amo—decía regalándole una sonrisa—te das cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú serás una súper estrella de Broadway y yo solo una chica regular—reía.

R: hahaha claro que no! Rayos—decía mirando su reloj—es tarde, te llamo en la noche vale—beso—y me cuentas como te fue con el amigo Ben—beso—el taxista no esperara más, déjame ir—beso.

Q: Okay vete—reía—espero tu llamada, bye—decía viendo a la castaña salir del lugar.

A: Tan pronto se fue—dijo entrando.

Q: Si, tenía que llegar al ensayo para Funny Girl. En unas semanas es el estreno y tú vendrás conmigo.

A: oh claro, tu toma todas mis decisiones—decía sarcástica.

Q: No seas pesada—decía dándole un golpe en el hombro—eres mi amiga y quiero incluirte en todos mis planes.

A: Lo sé, solo bromeo. Me encantaría ver a la estrella de Broadway!

* * *

R: Hola!—decía entrando al apartamento—Santana, Estas bien?

S: Si lo estoy—decía limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que salió—vamos, te estaba esperando.

R: No, espera, dime que sucede.

S: Es mi abuela, está empeorando—no pudo más y se le salieron todas las lágrimas que guardaba.

Rachel inmediatamente al ver que le salía la primera lágrima a Santana se acercó y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, era irreversible lo que tenía su abuela, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo. En ese momento no tenía palabras para decirle, entonces recordó que una vez sus padres le dijeron que en ocasiones una mentira es buena, así que eso hizo, acaricio el cabello de su amiga para después decirle…

R: Tranquila, todo estará bien—dijo mientras les escapaba una pequeña lagrima que seco inmediatamente.

S: Rachel, sabemos que no lo estará—decía separándose y limpiándose los ojos—pero gracias. A hora debemos irnos.

R: Si no tienes ganas de ir quédate, yo hablare con Rupert.

S: No, quiero ir, ahora quiero pensar en algo más que no sea ella.

En ese momento el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar y se alejó un poco de la chica para contestar.

R: Quinn, hola.

Q: Que sucede—inmediatamente al escuchar a Rachel percibió que algo no iba bien.

R: Es santana.

Q: Le paso algo? Está bien?—dijo preocupada.

R: Si ella sí, pero su abuela no—suspiro.

Q: Ya veo—hizo una pausa—britt me conto algo de eso, pero en verdad es muy grabe?

R: Al parecer sí. Estoy con ella ahora ya nos vamos al ensayo, nos hablamos después vale.

Q: Si, solo hablaba para ver si habías llegado bien.

R: Si todo bien, te llamo, besos bye—dijo finalizando la llamada.


	15. Relación oculta

Ru: Muy bien todo el mundo hagan un circulo! Mañana es la gran noche al fin, así que solo quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, son un excelente equipo, estoy seguro que arrasaremos en todas las funciones. Por mi parte pueden ir a casa y descansen mañana será un día agitado—Al terminar de hablar todos iban saliendo—Rachel espera.

R: Que sucede?

Ru: Mañana abra una ola de periodistas esperándote, así que déjame darte algunos consejos, vamos a mi oficina.

R: Acaso es muy grabe este asunto?—dijo entrando a la oficina del director.

Ru: En realidad no mucho pero no está de más una ayuda, siéntate.

R: Son periodistas puedo manejarlo—dijo sin importancia.

Ru: Ellos te presionaran en lo más profundo para que hables de tu vida privada, dime estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

R: No tengo mucho que esconder.

Ru: Lo que quiero decir es que tu carrera apenas está empezando, no puedes abrirte así como así, te comerán viva por así decirlo.

R: Ok veo tu punto—se quedó pensando por un momento 'que sucederá con mi NOVIA, ni siquiera podre presentarla al público, que estupidez'—no te preocupes seré cuidadosa al hablar.

Ru: Muy bien—sonrió—ahora vete tú más que nadie debe descansar.

R: No espera, no sé cómo decir esto… si estoy saliendo con alguien puedo decir quién es?

Ru: Creo que si, bueno no es que tu novio sea un indigente o algo parecido verdad—dijo riendo.

R: Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los indigentes.

Ru: Es broma, entonces?

R: Es una chica—al decir eso solo se agarró con fuerza a la silla esperando la respuesta.

Ru: Oh ya veo—hizo una pausa—vaya no sabía que tu… bueno no importa, no te puedo decir que hacer, solo piensa en lo que te dije tu carrera apenas está empezando, es tu decisión si quieres decirlo o no, como tu director estaré apoyándote.

R: Gracias Rupert, hasta mañana—dijo yéndose del lugar.

'Rayos que voy hacer' pensaba, 'porque siempre ha de haber este estúpido problema entre la carrera y el amor', recordó la primera vez que vino a Nueva York y el tener que elegir entre eso o Finn, era algo parecido a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

S: Hobbit! Te estaba esperando—caminaba a la entrada de teatro.

R: Lo siento, vamos—dijo caminando y dirigiéndose al apartamento

S: Que sucede porque esa cara?—dijo yendo a paso apresurado a tras de ella.

R: Nada, es solo que tuve esta estúpida plática con Rupert.

S: Y?—le hizo una señal para que continuara.

R: No me lo dijo como tal, pero al parecer aun no debo hablarle de mi relación con Quinn a la prensa.

S: Que más te dijo el tipo?

R: Que mi carrera apenas va iniciando y bla bla, no sé qué hacer Santana. Tú también eres parte de esto, a ti también te entrevistaran, si te preguntaran por tu interés amoroso que dirías?

S: La verdad.

R: En serio?

S: Si! Pero hay de saber que yo no soy la estelar, tú lo eres, y si tal vez en este momento estés pensando rayos si estuviera con Finn todo sería más fácil—al escuchar el nombre del chico la castaña no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión—lo siento—dijo inmediatamente—yo no quería…

R: Tranquila, no pasa nada.

S: Lo mejor es que lo hables con Quinn, no crees?

R: Si creo que eso haré.

* * *

A: Nunca he ido a un espectáculo en Broadway, como se supone que debo ir vestida—decía mientras aventada todos los vestidos a la cama.

Q: Calma, encontraras algo—reía.

B: Chicas a qué hora se van?—decía entrando a la habitación.

A: En un par de horas. Estas aquí porque...

B: Sé que esta será una gran noche, especialmente para ti Quinn, así que les traigo estos presentes—dijo entregándoles un par de pendientes a cada una.

A: Son preciosos, gracias Ben—dijo dándole un abrazo.

Q: Si lo son, Gracias—dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

B: Las dejo, mi madre está afuera esperándome, pasaremos el fin de semana con mi abuela, suerte chicas— se despidió de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

A: Pobre aún se le ven los ojos de enamorado cuando te ve—reía.

Q: Calla—decía aventándole una almohada.

A: Nunca que me dijiste como tomo todo el asunto de tu relación con Rachel.

Q: Te lo resumiré.

**(Flashback)**

B: Te he invitado a salir como mil veces—reía—puedo saber porque esta vez sí aceptaste?

Q: Bueno—pensaba—como decirlo… quiero hablarte de algo.

B: Okaaay…

Q: Sé que me quieres como algo más que una amiga.

B: Rayos! ya sé que sigue después—dijo bajando la cabeza.

Q: Ahora estoy con alguien y en verdad la amo, lo siento Ben.

B: Creo que escuche mal, dijiste LA amo? Sales con una chica?—decía incrédulo.

Q: A si es.

B: La conozco? Si dices Ashley voy a morir.

Q: Claro que no—reía—es Rachel, la chica que apenas te presente.

B: Ahora entiendo porque salió corriendo cuando aceptaste mi invitación—reía.

Q: No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, eres una persona importante para mí, cuando llegue a YALE fuiste el único chico amable con migo cuando nadie más lo era y…

B: Tranquila, todo está bien—dijo tomando su mano—siempre seremos amigos.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Q: Eso es todo...ahora apúrate!

A: Nunca quisiera estar en el lugar de Ben.

* * *

Sé que estarás perfecta esta noche, así que no necesito desearte suerte, harás que a todos nos dé un ataque al corazón al verte, te amo—Q

S: Que cursi—decía riendo a carcajadas con Brittany.

R: Porque tienen mi teléfono! Dámelo—dijo arrebatándoselo a Santana de la mano. Inmediatamente al leer el mensaje se le escapo una sonrisa tonta que hizo reír aún más a las chicas.

Te amooo! Por favor dime que llegaras al menos una hora antes de la función, tengo que hablarte de algo importante—R

Lo siento, estamos con el tiempo exacto, pero haré lo posible vale— Q

No te preocupes ya hablaremos después—R

R: Demonios!

S: Que pasa?

R: Llegara en el tiempo exacto, como se supone que hablare con ella—decía dando una patada al sillón—auch!

B: Si estuviera en tu lugar y me preguntaran si estoy con alguien mi respuesta seria: Si estoy con alguien y estoy muy enamorada—dijo mirando a Santana.

R: No puedo hacer eso!

B: Claro que sí, cuando te pregunten quien es, solo di: no más comentarios y sales de ahí, es simple! Ya después hablas con Q sobre decir su nombre públicamente y esas cosas.

R: Wow! Britt es una excelente idea, la próxima vez que tenga un problema sin duda acudiré a ti! Santana no sirve para estas cosas.

S: Disculpa?—dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

R: Broma!


	16. Apertura

Cámaras y flashes por todas partes, era la hora, la alfombra roja estaba llena, periodistas, famosos del medio artístico, fans y más. Todos contaban los minutos para ver a la novata que los productores habían elegido para interpretar el papel de Fanny Brice.

K: Hola!—decía entrando al camerino—nerviosa?

R: Estaba tan relajada hace una horas y ahora mismo quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas de los nervios, todo el mundo está aquí, críticos malvados, personas súper famosas…

K: Cálmate—decía tomándola por los hombros—es tu momento, en el instante que pises el escenario todos te estaremos alabando y tus nervios se irán, confía en mí, sé que así será.

R: Gracias—decía abrazándolo—ya llegaron todos nuestros amigos?

K: Déjame ver—pensaba—vi a tus padres, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Artie…

R: Al grano, llego Quinn—dijo sin rodeos.

K: No—reía—aun no, no tardara estoy seguro. Ahora te dejo para darte unos minutos de tranquilidad vale. Rómpete una pierna—salió del camerino.

Rachel se quedó unos minutos sentada, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al fin lo había logrado, el sueño de toda su vida se hacía realidad, no podía quejarse de nada, su carrera iba por muy bien camino, tenía a sus amigos, familia y a una novia perfecta.

Ms Rachel Berry—escucho que alguien la llamaba y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

R: Si?—no podía distinguir quien era porque un ramo de flores le tapaba la cara a aquella chica, hasta que vio un mechón de cabello rubio—sabía que vendrías—dijo quitando el ramo y abrazando a la chica sin aun verle la cara.

Q: Hola?—dijo viendo toda la escena.

A: Solo hice lo que me pediste—reía—que cariñosa es tu novia, no la dejes ir.

R: Ashley? Dios que vergüenza—decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

A: Las dejo solas, suerte Rach. Y no te preocupes por esto, siempre pasa.

R: Porque no me dijiste que me mandarías flores con ella!?

Q: Creí que había olvidado mi brazalete de la buena suerte en el hotel, así que regrese y mande a Ashley a que te diera las flores, pero en el camino me di cuenta que estaba en mi bolso—dijo con tono normal—pero eso es algo irrelevante, no te he visto en semanas y nos ponemos a discutir sobre esto? mejor dime cómo estás?—dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

R: Muriendo de nervios.

Q: Desde que te conozco nunca paraste de hablar de este papel, no dejes que los nervios arruinen el momento, disfrútalo, lo has conseguido, te aseguro que todos ahí afuera te amaran desde el primer minuto, pero no más que yo claro—río.

R: Como es que sabes siempre que decir—decía mirándola a los ojos.

Q: No sé, contigo las palabras salen de forma natural—dijo para después desaparecer la distancia que había entre sus labios y besarla, pero se separó casi al instante al ver que alguien del equipo entraba.

Chico: Rachel, sales en 5.

R: Vale.

Q: Lista?

R: No podría estarlo más—dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Q: Iré a tomar mi sitio—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose.

Después de unos minutos el telón se abrió, ahí estaba 'la novata', como todo el mundo la llamaba, robándoles el aliento a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Todo el teatro estaba en silencio escuchando una sola voz, la voz de Rachel Berry.

La función fue toda una bomba, todos salían del lugar hablando maravillas de la chica, pero aún faltaba ver las críticas oficiales y esto tenia a todo el equipo con los pelos de punta.

Yeiii!—se escuchó por el lugar. Las críticas eran muy buenas.

Ru: Definitivamente la chica que actuó de Fanny Brice es una promesa del teatro—dijo leyendo un artículo publicado hace minutos en Internet— sabía que los dejarías temblando.

R: Gracias por creer en mí!

Ru: No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora relájate un poco y vamos a la fiesta la prensa te espera.

L: Ahí estas!—decía tomando por sorpresa a la castaña y abrazándola.

H: Estuviste perfecta cielo.

R: Gracias papás!

L: Donde está mi nuera, siento que son años desde que la vi!

Q: Aquí estoy señor Berry—dijo incorporándose a la conversación.

H: Como estas Quinn?—dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.

Q: Muy bien gracias! Estarán en la fiesta verdad?

L: No me la perdería por nada!

H: Las dejamos, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar—dijo tomando a su esposo y saliendo de ahí.

R: Ven—la tomo de la mano—hablemos en mi camerino.

Al entrar la castaña le puso seguro a la puerta y aventó a la rubia en el sillón para que se recostara en él, después de unos segundo ya estaba en sima de ella besándola por todas partes.

R: Te ves hermosa—dijo sin parar en lo que hacía.

Q: Gracias—dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

R: Solo digo la verdad.

Q: La hermosa aquí eres tu—reía—pero deberíamos separarnos ya—beso—o llegaremos tarde—beso—a tu fiesta.

R: No es mi fiesta—decía parándose del sillón y quitándose el vestido que llevaba para ponerse otro.

Q: Todos te esperan a ti—reía.

R: Si, tal vez—decía riendo y cambiándose la ropa, todo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia—podrías voltearte por favor.

Q: Todo eso ya lo vi—decía señalándola—y también lo probé—reía.

R: Muy graciosa Fabray!

Q: Okay, si quieres te espero afuera—decía levantándose.

R: No, espera hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Q: Que es?

R: Rupert dijo que la prensa me atacara con muchas preguntar personales y bueno no estoy segura si pueda contestarlas.

Q: Creo que sé a dónde va tu punto, bueno no creo lo sé, esto pasa todo el tiempo.

R: Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no quería hablarlo por teléfono.

Q: Descuida… si aún no quieres decir que estamos juntas no lo hagas, no quiero que te presiones con eso y arruine tu noche, ya se presentara el momento indicado.

R: Lo haré, lo prometo—dijo abrazándola—odio tener que esconderme sabes?

Q: Lo sé, y también sé que por ahora es lo correcto.

R: Estoy lista vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano.

Q: Crees que es buena idea llegar juntas?—pregunto con cierta timidez.

R: Eres mi amiga no? Que tiene de malo que llegue a la gala con mi amiga. No seas dramática—reía—ese es mi papel en esta relación.

Q: Okay—dijo enseñando una sonrisa.


	17. Estoy enamorada

Flashes y más flashes, y como bien Rupert dijo los periodistas no tardaron ni dos segundos en llenar de preguntas a Rachel.

-Ms Berry, como es que una chica común de Ohio llego tan lejos?

R: Solo creo en mi misma—dijo orgullosa.

-Te ves muy contenta hay alguien en especial que sea la razón de eso?

R: Si hay alguien—dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos afirmar que estas en una relación amorosa en estos momentos?

R: Si! Y a decir verdad estoy perdidamente enamorada—dijo mirando de reojo a Quinn, quien se encontraba en la entrada esperándola y no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Muy bien! Podemos tener una pista sobre quién es?

S: Lo siento la señorita ya debe entrar—dijo llevándosela de ahí.

R: Justo a tiempo, Gracias!

S: Para eso estamos, bien aquí está tu chica Fabray—dijo parándose enfrente de la rubia—voy a buscar a Britt.

Q: Así que perdidamente enamorada ahh—dijo levantando una ceja.

R: Mucho, acaso tu no?!

Q: No podría estarlo más—dijo acercándose en una distancia muy peligrosa pero inmediatamente se separó—rayos! Lo siento Rach, yo…

R: Tranquila, nadie vio… te he dicho que te ves tan linda cuando te asustas.

Q: No te burles!—dijo dándole un golpe.

R: No lo hago—reía.

Q: Porque no vamos a buscar a los chicos? No creo aguantar toda la noche hablando contigo y contenerme para no besarte.

R: Esta bien—reía—vamos.

Se acercaron a los chicos los cuales mantenían una conversación muy animada.

M: Aquí viene la estrella!—se acercó a abrazarla—estuviste genial.

Todos los chicos la alababan y la verdad era que no se merecía menos, se había lucido esa noche.

Q: Voy a buscar a Ashley—le dijo al oído a Rachel y esta solo asintió.

H: Quinn, has visto a Rachel?

Q: ah si, está por allá con los chicos—dijo señalando la mesa.

H: Buscabas a alguien?

Q: Si, busco a una amiga pero no la veo por ninguna parte. Oh espere la encontré, luego lo veo señor—dijo alejándose a donde estaba la otra chica.

A: Quinn! Dónde estabas?

Q: Yo? Buscándote por todas partes, tu dónde estabas?

A: Estaba hablando con ella—dijo señalando a una mujer muy elegante con una vestimenta impecable—me dio su tarjeta dice que puedo ser modelo puedes creerlo?

Q: Eres linda, si lo creo.

A: Gracias!

Q: Ven te presentare a mis amigos—la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban todos—hey chicos, quiero presentarles a esta señorita—reía—es mi buena amiga Ashley y somos compañeras en YALE.

S: Hola Ashley—dijo acercándose a ella intentando coquetear.

Q: Ni se te ocurra Sam!

S: Que?!

Q: Ella no es una más con la que puedas salir entendiste?!—Dijo con un tono en el que solo el chico pudiera escucharla—te conozco y si te le acercas te la veras conmigo—decía en tono desafiante.

B: Me encanta tú vestido Ash! Te ves genial.

A: Ah gracias…

B: Brittany—sonrío.

A: Gracias Brittany que linda—le regreso el mismo gesto.

Q: Ves te dije que encontrarías algo—reía.

A: ha-ha-ha—risa sarcástica.

Ru: Rachel—decía acercándose—te tomaras unas fotos con tu co-estrella vamos.

R: Okay—dijo suspirando—regreso en un momento chicos.

A: Todo bien?—le dijo por lo bajo a Quinn.

Q: Si, eso creo.

A: Crees?

Q: No sabe en qué momento decirle a la prensa sobre nosotras, más tarde hablamos de esto, hay muchas personas por aquí, de acuerdo?

A: Okay.

-Se dice que su romance sobrepaso el teatro y no es para menos míralos—se escuchó una voz por el lugar.

Q: Increíble!—volteo a ver a Rachel y a aquel actor, el cual no la soltaba en ningún momento en la sesión de fotos.

A: Tranquila, son estúpidos chismes que se inventa la gente, ella solo está actuando ante la prensa, todo irá bien—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Q: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada.

S: Mejor cálmate Quinn, ten—dijo entregándole una copa— relájate un poco, te aseguro que no tardara mucho para que el mundo sepa de ustedes.

Q: Esta bien—dijo tomándosela de un sorbo.

S: Pero tranquila, no es agua—reía.

Q: Tienes razón, no quiero arruinar la noche poniéndome ebria—reía.

R: Quien se pone ebria?—dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Q: Santana! Quien más—todas rieron, excepto la morena.

S: Me encanta tu sentido del humor Q—decía sarcástica.

R: Ya no hay nada interesante aquí, nos podemos ir ya?

Q: Por mí si.

S: Si vamos, esto ya está muy aburrido! Britt vámonos—dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo con Ashley y Quinn atrás de ellas.

R: Se quedaran chicos?

K: Si, solo un poco más, nos iremos con los demás—dijo refiriéndose a los otros chicos del Glee Club.

R: Vale, te veo en casa.

R: Listo vamos—dijo ya afuera del lugar.

S: No vendrá porcelana?

R: No, se quedara con los demás chicos.

A: Santana! Como estas?— decía interrumpiendo y saludándola con un beso—no te vi en toda la fiesta, ya te vas?

S: A si es! Recuerdas a Brittany verdad?

A: Ah claro tu novia—dijo sin expresión, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rachel.

R: Alex, siento que no nos quedemos pero ahora en verdad tenemos que irnos, te veremos luego, de acuerdo?

A: Claro, no hay problema. Bye!

Q: Wow! Mentiría si dijera que no vi ninguna clase de tensión ahí—le hablo al oído a Santana.

S: Tu vendrás al apartamento o te iras con Fabray?—le hablaba a Rachel omitiendo por completo el comentario de la rubia.

Q: Tu qué crees?—dijo interfiriendo y posando un brazo alrededor de la castaña.

S: Okaay.

B: Entonces ella viene con nosotras—dijo tomando a Ashley del brazo.

A: Yo? Porque?

Q: Britt, ella y yo tenemos habitaciones separadas—reía.

B: oh ya veo.

A: Podemos desayunar mañana!

S: Si, ahora vamos Britt, estos tacones me mataran si no me los quito ya—dijo jalándola y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

R: A mí también me matan estos tacones, podemos tomar un taxi?

Q: A todas nos están matando—reía—pero son las 3 de la mañana, no creo que allá alguno.

A: No está muy lejos, caminen ya!

Y como lo dijo Ashley, el hotel estaba a un par de cuadras del lugar, las chicas llegaron arrastrándose, creían que iban a caer dormidas en alguna banqueta.

A: Al fin! Gracias dios—decía colgada del cuello de Quinn a punto de caer.

Q: Dios, estas matándome, suéltame ya!

A: Eres tan débil, yo te pude haber traído cargando.

Q: Si claro—sarcasmo.

R: Chicas ya—reía—mi turno—dijo quitando a Ashley y colgándose del cuello de Quinn.

Q: Rachel!

R: El elevador está lejos.

Q: No es verdad! vamos—dijo caminando y dejando a las dos chicas atrás, las cuales solo se reían a su espalda por el momento que le hacían pasar a la rubia.

A: Hasta mañana—dijo entrando a su habitación.

R: Al diablo el maquillaje no aguanto un minuto más—dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

Q: Me di cuenta que en toda la noche no te dije lo grandiosa que estuviste—decía mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

R: No tenías que decirlo, durante la función te mire algunas veces y tus ojos me lo decían todo… y tu baba cayendo también—reía.

Q: Era inevitable mantenerla en mi boca—decía siguiéndole el juego.

R: Más vale que la mantengas ahora— dijo para después besarla, todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas lo estaban cobrando con ese beso.

Entre cuatro paredes se demostraban cuanto de amaban, caricias, besos en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos; Cualquier persona podría pensar que era solo sexo pero para ellas no era un simple acto, para ellas significaba todo.


	18. Trouty mouth

B: No esperaba ver a Alex ahí… bueno si, trabaja en la obra, era obvio que estaría.

S: Britt…- dijo mirándola para que parara de hablar.

B: Claro…

S: Te he dicho que te amo?—decía abrazándola por la espalda y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

B: Cientos de veces—decía mirándola a los ojos—pero nunca me cansare de escucharlo.

Al escuchar eso, santana solo actuó y la beso como si de eso dependiera todo, con pasos lentos llegaron hasta su habitación, donde inmediatamente ella tomo el control de la situación, quitándole el vestido a Brittany y acostándola en la cama, pero esta inmediatamente se levando a quitarle el suyo a la morena y dejándola en las mismas condiciones.

Santana besaba todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de brittany, incluso las que no eran visibles.

B: Deja de jugar y hazlo!

S: Lista?—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la parte más íntima de su chica, al ver que esta solo asintió, no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente le quito las bragas.

Todo el lugar se inundó de un calor inmenso, después de la cuarta vez perdieron la cuenta de todas las rondas que tuvieron esa noche.

S: Rayos!, estúpido señor sol—decía aun medio dormida y tapándose los ojos—britt tu dejaste las cortinas abiertas, ciérralas!

B: No quiero— lo dijo en un tono de niña pequeña.

Aun con el sol lastimándoles los ojos intentaron dormir otra vez pero algún imprudente llamo a la puerta.

S: Ash—refutó molesta—ya voy!—decía mientras se ponía las pantuflas—porque demonios no llego porcelana anoche, me estaría ahorrando todo esto ahora! Más vale que sea algo importante—dijo abriendo la puerta.

A: Hola—dijo tímida al ver el mal humor de la morena.

S: Pasa—dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de la chica—que hora es?

A: Son casi la 1.

S: La 1! Wow.

A: Vine por ustedes para el desayuno, recuerdas?

S: Ah si claro, donde está el Hobbit y Quinn?

A: Hobbit?—decía sin entender.

S: Rachel—reía.

A: A noche no podía dormir escuchando los gemidos de ambas hasta mi habitación, pero eventualmente lo hice, supuse que ellas no, así que no quise interrumpir en la mañana y bueno no querían quedarme todo el día en el hotel, espero que no te moleste que haya venido ustedes son las únicas que conozco por aquí—dijo subiendo los hombros y mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

'Buenos pues ellas no fueron las únicas que no durmieron haciendo eso' pensó Santana, pero no iba a ser descortés con la chica, apenas llevaba unas horas de conocerla, aunque la mayoría de veces trataba mal a la personas cuando era la primera vez que las veía, no haría eso con ella, porque era amiga de Quinn.

S: Claro que no, pero como sabias que vivimos aquí?

A: Bueno, antes de venir caminaba sin rumbo y me encontré a ese muchacho con grandes labios que Quinn me presento ayer, supuse que él debía saber dónde vivían, le pregunte y me anoto su dirección.

S: oh ya veo… ahora solo danos unos minutos para arreglarnos y ya salimos vale.

A: Okay—dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

S: Brittany S. Pierce levanta el trasero ahora—decía mientras la golpeaba con una almohada.

B: Por favor déjame dormir más!

S: Ashley está aquí, vamos a desayunar o bueno comer—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza al ver la hora.

B: Genial, la hermana de Quinn está aquí—dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

S: No es su hermana!

B: Si, claro— dijo restándole importancia al comentario de Santana.

Después de unos minutos las chicas ya estaban vestidas con algo casual y dispuestas a salir. Decidieron ir a un restaurante sencillo donde pudieran estar tranquilas.

B: Y tú hermana Ash?

A: Mi hermana?—dijo sin entender.

B: Si tu hermana, dónde está?

S: Britt, no más bromas con eso—reía.

A: Bueno mi hermana está en california—hablaba aun sin entender.

B: Quinn se fue a california?!

A: Que?!—reía.

Sa: Chicas, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí—decía entrando al restaurante con Blaine.

Bl: Hola! Ashley verdad?— vio que la chica asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

S: Bueno, nosotras terminamos, nos vamos ya no?—dijo y las dos chicas asintieron.

Sa: Oh vamos, quédense, que dices Ash?

A: Ah yo… no creo, será en otra ocasión.

Sa: Cuando te vas?

A: Mañana muy temprano—hizo un gesto de cansancio— aún tenemos clases.

Sa: Te gustaría ir a cenar?

A: ammm si por que no.

Sa: Vale a las 7?

A: 6:30, no puedo estar tan noche afuera, te dije que salimos mañana temprano.

Sa: Okay, escribe tu número y te llamare más tarde para ver donde nos vemos—decía dándole su celular.

A: Listo, nos vamos chicas?—decía y estas solo la miraban con cara de incrédula.

B: Si! Vamos.

Una vez afuera del sitio santana no dudo dos veces en llenar de preguntas a la chica.

S: Porque le dijiste que si?

A: No lo sé, sentí que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades que esta ciudad me traía—dijo restándole importancia.

S: Pero es trouty mouth!

A: No puede ser tan malo o si?— dijo dudosa.

S: Pues claro que lo es! salió con todas las chicas de Glee...excepto Rachel!

A: También con Quinn?—decía incrédula.

S: Si! con migo y brittany—dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia.

B: Si, es verdad.

S: Solo piénsalo vale.

A: Okay.

* * *

R: La mejor noche de mi vida—decía mirándose en el espejo y viendo a Quinn atreves de él—porque no te puedes quedar por siempre—dijo sentándose junto a su chica, quien leía una revista y al ver que la castaña se acercaba la cerró inmediatamente.

Q: No falta mucho para vacaciones, podremos vernos por mucho más tiempo—dijo abrazándola.

R: Lo sé—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose—voy a mi apartamento, puedes pasar por mí a las 6?

Q: Que pasa a las 6?

R: Tendremos una cita tonta! No esperas que todo el día no la pasemos en un cuarto de hotel o sí?

Q: Claro que no—reía.

R: Bien, entonces te espero a las 6—dijo para después darle un beso largo en los labios e irse.

Después de un largo tiempo a solas Quinn se quedó dormida hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, sacándola apenas del quinto sueño.

Q: Que pasa?—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara—rayos tengo una cita con Rachel debo arreglarme—decía viendo el reloj de su teléfono y aventándolo a la cama.

A: Okay, entonces me iré no quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa—dijo abriendo la puerta pero al instante Quinn la cerro.

Q: No seas tonta—reía—cuéntame.

A: Bueno yo también tengo una especie de cita, pero no estoy segura si debo ir.

Q: Claro que debes ir! Espera… con quién?

A: Con Sam…

Q: Que idiota—dijo por lo bajo.

A: Que dijiste?

Q: Nada! Y porque no estas segura?

A: Bueno por lo que entendí Sam no es un chico muy comprometido con sus relaciones y bueno yo…

Q: Tu si lo eres, entiendo. Sam es un buen amigo, pero no tiene madera de novio o algo por el estilo, al principio creerás que lo amas pero las cosas no terminaran bien!—dijo subiendo el tono de voz

A: Ok… hay algo que quieras contarme?

Q: Bueno él y yo solíamos estar en una relación y a la hora siguiente de que terminamos ya estaba con Santana.

A: Y porque terminaron?

Q: Yo… no quiero hablar de eso—se le estrujaba el corazón al recordar los días en los que salía con Finn a sus espaldas, por lo que inmediatamente cambio el tema—Escucha por que no sales con él en plan de amigos, si intenta sobrepasarse no se te vas de ahí, me llamas o te llamo para un rescatarte, yo que se…

A: Vale, es buena idea. Gracias Q, suerte en tu cita—dijo abandonando la habitación.


	19. La novia de Rachel Berry

S: Entonces a dónde irán?

R: A ningún lugar lujoso o algo por el estilo, solo quiero salir a caminar o lo que sea, con ella todo es perfecto.

K: La amas?—pregunto dudoso.

R: Claro que si, porque la pregunta?

K: No, no es nada… en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti.

R: Esta aquí!— fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta cuando la escucho unos golpes.

Q: Hola chicos—decía mientras entraba al apartamento—nos vamos?—pregunto a Rachel.

R: Si, solo dame un momento—dijo para después ir a su habitación.

Q: Y que sucede contigo?—se dirigió a Santana en un tono que solo ellas pudieran escuchar.

S: De que hablas?

Q: Esa chica, Alex, paso algo entre ustedes?

S: Que?! Claro que no.

Q: Bueno ayer mi radar me dijo que ella quiere algo contigo y probablemente no se detenga hasta conseguirlo.

S: No digas estupideces Quinn! tu desde cuando tienes radar?! Además si así fuera sabes que nunca caería yo amo a Britt.

Q: No lo dudo, pero no me gusta mucho esa chica, no dudo que en un futuro genere problemas con Britt, tal vez deberías marcar una distancia, no crees?

S: De hecho problemas ya hubo—dijo haciendo una mueca.

Q: Rayos! Enserio y que paso?

S: Es una larga historia solo te diré que Britt estaba tan molesta que se fue de aquí a media noche! No quería ni verme en ese momento.

Q: Santana! Entonces si tuviste algo que ver con esa tipa?—pregunto sorprendida.

S: Por supuesto que no, pero Brittany creyó que si y por eso se fue, por suerte ya todo está bien—dijo suspirando.

Q: Wow, no me imagino a brittany tan molesta.

S: Por tu bien espero que nunca la veas—reía.

R: Vamos Quinn!—dijo saliendo.

Q: Okay, bye chicos—dijo sacudiendo su mano en forma de un adiós.

R: Te llevare a mi restaurante favorito, fue el primer lugar donde comí aquí en Nueva York, estoy segura que te gustara.

Q: Entonces, esta noche tú me diriges, me parece bien—decía mostrando una sonrisa.

R: Bien, aquí es—dijo parándose enfrente de un pequeño lugar, con mesas de madera, muy rustico. Cosa que a Quinn le pareció genial.

Q: Es perfecto!

R: Espera a la comida—reía.

Mesero: Mesa para dos?

R: Si, gracias.

Q: Debo suponer que siempre vienes aquí no?

R: La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre las últimas semanas, pero siempre que puedo vengo.

Ese lugar era perfecto para una cita, era muy tranquilo y no estaba repleto de personas como sucedía en los restaurantes más lujosos. Las chicas ordenaron algo sencillo para cenar, miradas cómplices y besos durante toda la cena, definitivamente el momento era muy bueno, pero no todo lo bueno es duradero. Justo cuando iban saliendo del lugar un par de reporteros la estaban esperando.

-Ms Berry, testigos dicen que está en una cita romántica, eso es verdad?

Q: Ignóralos Rach—dijo jalándola del brazo.

Tenemos evidencia, mañana será publicada—Dijo enseñándoles su cámara.

R: Que idiota!

Q: Tranquila, todo está bien.

R: No, no lo está—dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el reportero.

Q: Que haces, regresa!—dijo jalándola del brazo.

R: Estoy cansada de esto Quinn—dijo desesperada—si quieren saber que paso, entonces les diré la verdad!

Q: No, no lo harás, no así. Solo piénsalo un poco quieres.

R: No hay nada que pensar, te amo!—dijo girando su cabeza hacia el reportero—Hey chico de la cámara! Fotografía esto—Rachel tomo por la nuca a Quinn y la beso sin pudor alguno, al ver eso los reporteros que estaban ahí se desquiciaron y tomaron una gran cantidad de fotografías.

Q: OMG—decía en un hilo de voz una vez que se separaron.

R: Respondiendo a la pregunta de antes, si estoy en una cita—les dijo a los reporteros para después tomar de la mano a Quinn que todavía estaba en Shock y alejarse de ahí.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio por toda la ciudad, la castaña ya no podía más necesitaba saber lo que la rubia pensaba.

R: No vas a decir nada?—pregunto dudosa.

Q: Porque lo hiciste?

R: No lo sé Quinn, solo quería hacerlo y ya, no es la gran cosa—decía restándole importancia.

Q: No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa—decía bajando la mirada— sabes que por mí no había problema de que no lo dijeras ahora.

R: No me importa, tu eres más importante para mí que toda esa publicidad, no lo entiendes—se paró frente a ella mirándola a los ojos—ahora tú lo eres todo—decía sonriendo.

Q: Harás que me derrita—dijo acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

R: Ese es el plan—dijo seductoramente para después darle un beso corto—ahora vamos, que ya es tarde y mañana debes irte.

Q: Okay—decía suspirando—te acompaño, quiero despedirme de los chicos.

R: Espera—se acercó a ella ye esta vez le dio un beso mucho más largo y apasionado que el antes—lo siento pero acabo de darme cuenta que te iras.

Q: Eres tan..

R: Tan…?

Q: No lo sé—decía riendo— solo sé que ya no puedo estar sin ti—decía abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

B: San tu teléfono suena—dijo alcanzándoselo a la morena.

S: Si?—dijo contestando y alejándose de los chicos.

Después de unos minutos Santana se incorporó sentándose junto a Brittany, su expresión no era nada buena y de inmediato todos lo notaron.

B: San?—dijo mirándola con preocupación.

S: Tengo que regresar a Lima—dijo para después irse a su habitación a preparar su maleta.

B: San por favor háblame—decía entrando a la habitación detrás de la morena.

S: Ella está muy mal—la chica intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero ella sabía perfecto que con Brittany no tenía que fingir y de inmediato sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

B: Lo siento mucho—dijo abrazándola—no dejare que te vayas sola, iré contigo.

S: No puedes, debes ir a la academia ok, estaré llamándote para que sepas como están las cosas vale? Tú te quedas.

Brittany no quiso empezar una discusión sobre ir o no ir, así que solo asintió a lo que su novia le decía.

B: Preparare un té para que puedas dormir vale?

S: Si, gracias Britt.

K: Que pasa?—le dijo en voz baja a la rubia una vez que salió de la habitación—Su abuela esta?

B: Esta mal...muy mal—decía bajando la mirada.

R: Chicos llegamos—dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Quinn.

Q: Britt? Que pasa?—dijo al ver su cara de preocupación.

B: Santana regresara a Lima.

R: Su abuela…—dijo con una voz ronca.

Q: Como esta?—dijo señalando con la cabeza la habitación de la morena.

B: Esta… ella está intentando sobrellevar todo esto.

Q: Debo irme ahora… crees que pueda hablar con ella?—le pregunto a Britt.

B: Si, ve.

Q: Santana?—dijo viéndola sentada en la cama con la mirada en el piso.

S: Hey Q, te vas?

Q: Si yo...viene a despedirme.

S: Vale—se paró a abrazarla en forma de despedida, en su mente estaba separarse en unos segundos pero la rubia no la dejo y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Q: Solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo—dijo sin separarse aun.

S: Lo sé—decía separándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Por favor llámame, sea la hora que sea hazlo por favor.

S: Lo hare Q, gracias.

Q: Debo irme ya San—decía mirándola con ternura—Te amo amiga—dijo para después abrazarla de nuevo.

S: Te amo—lo que recibió fue un bye y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Quinn, luego decidió acostarse para intentar dormir un poco.

R: Todo bien?—preguntaba viendo a su chica salir de la habitación.

Q: Si ya debo irme, Te amo—dijo dándole un beso en la boca—si sabes algo, avísame ok.

R: Esta bien.

Q: Bye chicos—fue lo último que la rubia dijo antes de salir de ahí e ir a su hotel.

* * *

Q: Ash?—decía al ver a alguien acostado en su cama.

A: oh Quinn! Te estaba esperando, porque tardaste tanto?

Q: Pasaron muchas cosas esta noche—decía dejándose caer en la cama junto a la chica.

A: Cuéntame.

Q: Digamos que el mundo ahora sabrá que soy la novia de Rachel Berry.

A: Estas de broma?

Q: No, Rachel y yo fuimos a un restaurante y había reporteros, no quiero seguir ya te imaginas lo que paso no?

A: Wow! pero es algo bueno no?-dijo dudosa

Q: Si creo que lo es—sonreía.

A: Ves? te preocupabas por nada, ya todo está bien.

Q: Si eso creo—decía recordando lo que sucedía con Santana.

A: Que pasa?

Q: Es Santana, al parecer su abuela ya está muy mal—hizo una pausa y trago saliva- pero bueno, no quiero hablar mucho de eso... cuéntame de tu cita.

A: El chico es... muy raro—reía—es buena persona y todo pero no creo que funcione—dijo subiendo los hombros

Q: Ya veo- suspiro—ya encontraras al bueno—reía.

A: Si, eso creo... es tarde y mañana pareceremos zombis si no dormimos ahora, hasta al rato Q—dijo parándose y yendo a su habitación.

Q: Vale...


	20. Noticias inesperadas

B: Chicas! Como les fue?—hablaba alegremente.

A: Muy bien!

Q: Si, todo estuvo perfecto.

B: Me alegra—dijo regalándoles una sonrisa—Quinn el decano te está buscando, quiere verte en su oficina ahora.

Q: Que?! Para qué?

B: No lo sé, debes ir ahora!

Q: Vale gracias, los veo en un rato—dijo para después ir a la oficina del decano.

Secretaria: Puedo ayudarte?

Q: Hola, si me dijeron que el decano quiere hablar conmigo, soy Quinn Fabray.

Se: Ah claro, pase Srta. Fabray.

Q: Gracias—con pasos lentos y temblando entro a la oficina.

Decano: Toma asiento por favor Quinn. Ya sabes porque te cite?—pregunto curioso.

Q: Ni idea—expreso obvia pero a la vez nerviosa.

De: Son muy buenas noticias, tú tranquila.

Q: Y bueno que es?

De: Sabes que aquí tenemos un programa de intercambio verdad—la rubia asintió con la cabeza—bueno dado a tu buen desempeño hay una oferta para ti.

Q: Que?! Es enserio?—decía sorprendida.

De: Claro que si, es una oportunidad muy importante, cientos de alumnos desearían estar en tu lugar sabes?

Q: Wow, no tenía idea. Pero en donde es?

De: Es en la Universidad de las Artes en Londres, te irías por un año. Oportunidades como estas no se presentan dos veces Quinn, si quieres mi consejo, tómala te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso sintió pánico, irse por un año a Londres! Toda su vida está en USA, sus amigos, su familia y lo más importante estaba Rachel. Se puso tan pálida en ese momento, sentía que caería, así que solo se sujetó fuerte de la silla.

De: Y cuál es tu respuesta Quinn?

Q: Ah yo…no lo—su vocabulario estaba desapareciendo en ese momento, lucho mucho para encontrar la palabras correctas—escuche esta es una gran decisión, necesito hablarlo con algunas personas, por favor podría darme un poco más de tiempo—hablaba muy rápido.

De: Claro que si—reía—tienes un par de semanas de acuerdo?

Q: Muchas gracias señor.

De: No hay problema, medítalo, sea cual sea la respuesta estaremos esperando.

Q: Gracias… otra vez—decía mientras se iba de la oficina directo a su habitación.

A: Que te paso?—decía parándose de inmediato al ver a su amiga y no poder descifrar su expresión.

Q: Tengo una oferta de intercambio—dijo sentándose en la cama.

A: Eso es genial Quinn es una…

Q: En Londres—dijo interrumpiendo a la otra rubia.

A: oh...

Q: Por favor di algo…

A: Quinn yo—pensaba que decir—okay esta es una decisión muy drástica.

Q: Es una muy buena oportunidad para sobresalir sabes?

A: Entonces estas diciendo que te iras?

Q: Toda mi vida está aquí Ash, mis amigos, mamá, tú—hizo una pausa—Rachel.

A: Creo que esta vez no puedo opinar ni decirte que hacer, todo depende de ti.

Q: Tengo un par de semanas, solo lo pensare un poco más.

A: Sea lo que sea que elijas, será una buena decisión.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Santana regreso a Lima, ninguno de los chicos había recibido noticias de ella, brittany moría de nervios al ver que su chica no la llamaba y lo único que quería hacer era subirse al primer avión que se le presentara para ir a verla.

R: Britt ya te vas?

B: Si, ya voy tarde, querías algo?

R: Santana aun no llama, cierto?—decía haciendo la boca de lado.

B: No—suspiro—la he llamado muchas veces y no me responde—decía mordiéndose las uñas.

R: Tranquila, ya no debe tardar en llamarnos—decía dando ánimos.

B: Tengo que irme—decía volteando a ver el reloj en la pared—hasta la tarde, bye.

R: Britt tu celular—grito pero la rubia ya había bajado las escaleras—bueno me lo quedare yo—decía guardándolo en su bolsillo.

K: Vámonos Rachel, en NYADA no esperan—decía jalándola del brazo y saliendo—está sonando algo en tu bolsillo—dijo señalándola.

R: Oh es el celular de Britt, contesto?

K: Tal vez es algo importante, hazlo!

R: Hola?...—Después de unos minutos de hablar el semblante de Rachel cambio por completo.

K: Es lo que creo?—solo vio como la chica asentía—regresemos al apartamento, yo le diré a los chicos, tu deberías llamar a Quinn.

* * *

K: Llame a la aerolínea los boletos están listos.

R: Creó que primero debimos decirle a los chicos, que tal si alguno de ellos no puede ir… o no quiere ir.

K: Blaine fue con Sam y Mercedes yo iré a Julliard, llámala ya—dijo para después irse.

R: Todo está bien—se dijo a sí misma suspirando—ok, aquí voy—decía marcando el número de la rubia.

Q: Hola—se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

R: Soy yo.

Q: Como estas? Que sucede?

R: Es la abuela de Santana—decía con la voz entrecortada—estas ahí?—dijo al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Q: Si, lo siento—hizo una pausa—solo les avisare a mis maestros que no asistiré en los siguientes días y voy a Lima, te veré allá vale?

R: Esperaba que vinieras aquí y ya nos íbamos todos—dijo tímida.

Q: Lo siento Rach, pero tengo que estar ahí lo más pronto posible para Santana, nos vemos, bye—colgó sin esperar respuesta de la castaña.

R: Que está mal contigo Quinn Fabray, la elegiste a ella antes que a mí—se dijo a si misma—Dios que me pasa—hizo una pausa y se sento—es tu amiga y ella está en un mal momento—dijo tocándose la frente—no arruines todo.

* * *

K: Brittany?— no sabía si era ella ya que estaba de espaldas en un gran salón donde habían muchos estudiantes, entre ellos la rubia.

B: Kurt—lo miro—que haces aquí tengo clase, no ves?—dijo señalando todo el salón.

K: Es Santana.

Al instante que escucho el nombre de su novia de la boca de kurt, tomo sus cosas y salió inmediatamente del lugar e indicándole al chico que salieran.

B: Habla!—le ordeno.

K: Tranquila okay, llamaron a tu celular y Rachel contesto, al parecer era su madre. Dijo que ya lo esperaban hace días y quiere que vayamos a ver a su hija, al parecer está destrozada—dijo con un tono suave para la rubia.

B: No puedo creer que esté pasando—dijo limpiando una lagrima rebelde que salió—no podemos perder más tiempo vamos.

* * *

A: Estas bien?

Q: Si, eso creo…ya está todo listo, regresare en unos días vale?

A: Le dirás?

Q: No sé si sea un buen momento Ash.

A: Debes decirle, tal vez su respuesta te ayude a tomar una decisión. Prométeme que lo harás—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Lo prometo—suspiro—nos vemos—dijo dándole un abrazo y yéndose.

* * *

K: Lista?—decía entrando al apartamento junto con Blaine y Brittany.

R: Britt ya te hice tu maleta ok, no vendrán los otros cierto?

Bl: Sam tiene una cita muy importante con una agencia y Mercedes al parecer no puede faltar un día en su disquera—dijo subiendo los hombros.

K: Bueno, no importa, debemos irnos ya, Brittany todo bien?—dijo volteando a ver a la chica, la cual tenía una expresión rara, como si no estuviera ahí.

B: Si todo bien, vamos chicos, gracias por empacar mis cosas Rach—dijo tomando su maleta y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

J: Hija llegaste pronto—dijo acercándose a recibirla con un abrazo.

Q: Si, tome el primer vuelo disponible, era de segunda clase mi espalda está matándome, pero no importa tengo que ver a mi amiga—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

J: Porque no tomas un baño primero y después te vas—dijo tomando su bolso.

Q: Tu ya te vas?

J: Me ofrecí a ayudarle a Maribel con algunas cosas, te dejo las llaves de tu auto—decía mientras las dejaba en la mesita de la entrada—te veo allá—dijo dejándole un beso y yéndose.

La rubia subió a su habitación, para después desvestirse y entrar a la ducha, hizo un tiempo record en el baño, no quería demorar tanto, Salió y se puso un atuendo acorde a la situación.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que no había llamado a Rachel y se dispuso a hacerlo mientras bajaba las escaleras para tomar las llaves del auto e irse. Hizo varios intentos pero la castaña no respondía.

Q: Cierto, en este momento debe estar en el avión, creo que llamare más tarde—dijo para después salir de su casa e ir directo a la de Santana.

Después de un viaje corto por la velocidad a la que iba llego por fin a su destino. Toco la puerta con golpes bajos pero que alguien al otro lado escucho muy bien.

M: Quinn como estas?—dijo dándole un abrazo.

Q: Bien gracias—dijo sin separarse—en verdad lo siento señora Lopez.

M: Gracias por venir Quinn, puedo pedirte un favor?

Q: Claro, lo que quiera.

M: Tenemos que irnos a la funeraria en una horas y no he podido hablar con Santana, creo que está un poco indispuesta, puedes subir a ayudarla a arreglarse, no quiero que se quede ahí todo el tiempo.

Q: oh si, claro lo haré.

Quinn subió las escaleras con algo de miedo, no se imaginada a la Santana que se encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, así que solo la golpeo con delicadeza.

S: Podrían dejarme sola—dijo en un tono que no alcanzo a descifrar.

Q: Soy yo San, por favor déjame entrar.

S: Q?—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Q: Quien más—dijo regalándole una media sonrisa—puedo entrar?— no escucho respuesta, cuando vio la morena la tenía abrazada por el cuello con mucha fuerza, a lo que Quinn solo le correspondió y le dijo—San, no sé qué decir en verdad lo siento mucho—dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos—se cuánto significaba ella para ti, yo… enserio lo siento.

S: Estoy bien Quinn, enserio—dijo sentándose en la cama.

Q: Entonces por qué no sales de tu habitación? No comes, no hablas con nadie, que sucede contigo? Creo que estas todo menos bien—dijo sentándose junto a ella—está bien ser débil de vez en cuando sabes?

S:…

Q: Vamos—dijo parándose y jalando a santana de una mano—tenemos que irnos en un par de horas y tú tienes que arreglarte.

S: No creo que pueda.

Q: Claro que puedes, que crees que tu abuela te diría si te viera así—dijo levantando una ceja y señalándola—ella te enseño a ser fuerte, ahora muéstrame a mí que tan fuerte eres.

S: Vale—dijo levantándose y limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que salió.

Q: Vale?

S: Si, estoy bien, me daré una ducha y ya bajo, puedes dejarme sola?

Q: Que?—reía.

S: Que es lo gracioso—dijo sonriendo.

Q: No te me iré de aquí hasta que te vea cambiada y arreglada, te conozco puedes cambiar de opinión en dos segundos, tu y yo bajaremos las escaleras juntas, ya dije!

S: Mejor di que quieres verme desnuda.

Q: San—dijo abrazándola—tu sentido del humor ha regresado, esa es mi amiga—reía.

S: Gracias Q—expreso sincera regalándole una media sonrisa—pero enserio quiero estar sola mientras me baño, puedo?—dijo divertida.

Q: Ah si claro, lo siento, te espero abajo—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

M: Como esta?—dijo viendo a Quinn bajar.

Q: Creo que está mucho mejor, no tarda en bajar.

M: Muchas gracias hija.

Q: De nada, quiere que la ayude en algo?

M: No, está bien, mi esposo llegara en unas horas para irnos, tu madre regreso a tu casa a arreglarse, todo está listo, tu pasa a sentarte en la sala.

Q: Vale, gracias.

Se sentó en el sillón y suspiro pesadamente, no se encontraba en un buen momento, cuando se suponía que iba a hablar de su intercambio con todo lo que estaba pasando, se tapó la cara con las manos, se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

—


	21. Te seguiré amando

**Nuevo capitulo :D no había podido actualizar últimamente por que estaba estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la superior y esas cosas :P pero aquí esta, e****spero les guste, dejen un comentario o lo que sea xD**

* * *

Hey Q—sintió que alguien la movía.

Q: Que?!—se despertó un poco asustada.

B: Soy yo! Calmante.

Q: Britt que haces aquí?

B: Vine a ver a Santana, a qué más puedo venir—dijo en un tono de obviedad.

Q: Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

B: Un buen tiempo creo, Santana y yo ya salimos a caminar un buen rato—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Q: y como esta?

B: Pretende estar bien pero sé que aún le duele demasiado—suspiro.

Q: Estará bien—dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

B: Si, eso creo… tu estas bien?

Q: Yo? Si lo estoy, por qué preguntas?

B: Tienes algo en los ojos.

Q: Que tengo?—decía tallándoselos.

B: No me refería a eso—reía—quiero decir, que tus ojos muestran algo—dijo acercándose más a la chica para ver sus ojos claramente—quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo—dijo para después recargarse en el respaldo del sillón—vamos dímelo, no lo contare.

Q: Que clase de brujería es esa?—decía asombrada—como lo sabes?

B: No te rompas la cabeza pensando en cómo lo supe, mejor cuéntame de una vez.

Q: Okay—suspiro—solo estamos tu y yo aquí verdad?—dijo mirando a todos lados.

M: Mi esposo llego, es hora de irnos chicas—dijo interrumpiendo—quieren venir en el auto con nosotras.

Q: No se preocupe yo traigo el mío, Britt puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

B: Gracias Q.

M: Vamos—dijo saliendo de la casa.

B: Te veré allá ok—dijo dándole un beso corto en la boca a santana y dirigiéndose al auto de Quinn.

S: Esta bien—dijo dándole una media sonrisa—Te amo.

B: Te amo.

Q: Oye, me di cuenta que no he preguntado por Rachel—dijo encendiendo el auto—está bien?

B: Esta perfecta, la encontraremos en la funeraria con los demás chicos.

Q: Vale.

B: Ahora si estamos solas, dime.

Q: Esta bien—respiro profundo—me hicieron una oferta de ir a estudiar a Londres.

B: Wow, eso es algo grande Q.

Q: No sé qué hacer, esto es… increíble, pero todos ustedes están aquí, Rachel está aquí! no sé si pueda irme y dejar todo.

B: Cuanto tiempo.

Q: Un año.

B: Viéndolo desde una perspectiva norma no es mucho tiempo, pero para una pareja es una eternidad.

Q: Lo se Britt, esto es demasiado, no quiero perderla, tu sabes que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan—dijo desesperada—es todo o nada.

B: Calma, por lo que se ustedes ya tienen una relación a distancia! Encontraran la forma, lo sé!

Q: Que tal si no—dijo con miedo.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba en la recepción: familiares, amigos cercanos, no tan cercanos e incluso desconocidos esperando a los familiares de Alma para empezar con la ceremonia en su honor.

J: Rachel, me alegra verte—la abrazo.

R: A mí también señora fabray, como esta?

J: Bien gracias, ya no tardan en llegar Santana y sus padres.

R: Aquí están ya—dijo señalando a la puerta donde vio a su amiga.

K: Vamos—dijo jalando a Rachel para que fueran con Santana—Señor y señora Lopez, siento su perdida—dijo dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

M: Muchas gracias Kurt—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado—entremos por favor.

K: Se ven alegres… eso está muy bien.

R: Estamos aquí para celebrar la vida, no para llorar incontroladamente, ellos los entienden muy bien.

S: Entender qué?—dijo integrándose a la conversación.

R: San, como estas?

S: Estoy muy bien chicos, de verdad.

K: Nos alegra mucho verte así—dijo abrazándola.

S: Podemos entrar ya, mi madre odia la impuntualidad—dijo riendo levemente.

R: Quiero esperar a Quinn, vayan ahora los alcanzo.

S: Esta bien, vamos porcelana—dijo jalándolo y viendo como Rachel salía del lugar.

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que la rubia llegara, habían pasado varios minutos y no aparecía.

Q: Esperas a alguien—dijo hablándole por detrás.

R: Quinn!—dijo volteando asustada—casi muero.

B: Voy a entrar chicas, ahorita las veo—dijo dejándolas solas.

R: Te extrañe—dijo abrazándola.

Q: Y yo a ti—dijo desaciendo el abrazo y dándole un beso corto en los labios.

R: Estas bien? Te ves algo… rara—dijo levantando una ceja.

Q: ah si, lo estoy, es solo que… tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante—hablo seria.

R: Okay…debería preocuparme?

Q: No, no es nada para preocuparnos—se dijo más a si misma que para Rachel.

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido, las personas ahí lucían bien, nada tristes ni melancólicas, ni siquiera cuando la madre de Santana dio ese discurso tan conmovedor, al contrario de eso a todos les saco una gran sonrisa.

K: Tu madre es genial—dijo una vez que ya estaban afuera del lugar.

S: Claro que lo es—dijo orgullosa—debo irme—volteo asía su madre que la estaba llamando con el brazo—Britt podemos vernos más tarde?

B: Claro, iré a tu casa.

S: Vale, bye—le dio un beso y se fue.

Q: Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—dijo ansiosa esperando su respuesta, sabía que si le decía que no, tendría que hablar con Rachel antes de lo previsto.

B: No, gracias, prefiero caminar, nos veremos—dijo alejándose.

Q: Vale—'rayos' decía por dentro.

K: Blaine y yo nos vamos, luego las vemos.

R: No tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi casa, podemos ir a la tuya y ahí hablamos?

Q: Esta bien vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando asía su auto.

La rubia conducía a la velocidad mínima, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento, aun no tomaba una decisión y el tiempo se estaba agotando, en YALE no la esperarían mucho para que diera una respuesta.

R: Quinn sé que te preocupas por nuestra seguridad, pero creo que si aceleras un poco no nos pasara nada—bromeo.

Q: ah si—rio en forma nerviosa.

Después de eso el camino fue silencioso, incluso Rachel que no podía estar callada más de un minuto, lo estuvo.

Q: Llegamos—dijo bajando del auto y pasando del otro lado a abrirle la puerta a su chica.

R: Que amable, Srta Fabray—dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Q: Siempre—dijo tomándola de la mano y entrando a la casa.

R: Y tu mamá?—decía sentándose en un sillón.

Q: Iría de compras, no lo sé—decía alzando los hombros.

R: Ayer me colgaste de la nada, porque verías a Santana, si hablaste con ella?

Q: Si lo hice, no entiendo porque te molestas, es Santana—decía restándole importancia.

R: Enserio estas diciendo eso?

Q: Que?

R: Ustedes dos tiene 'historia'—decía haciendo comillas con los dedos—y prácticamente me botaste por ella, que quieres que piense Quinn!

Q: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo—decía dejándose caer en el sillón—Eres tu… la Rachel egoísta que solo piensa en ella.

R: No seas ridícula Quinn, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta—dijo molesta.

Q: Es NUESTRA amiga!—decía señalándose—y me necesitaba.

R: Sabes qué? Está bien ve con ella, me largo de aquí—dijo parándose.

Q: No Rachel no te preocupes más por eso la que se va soy yo—dijo parándose de tras de ella.

R: De que rayos estás hablando—dijo mirándola un poco frustrada.

Q: Yo…—dijo agachando la mirada—me voy a Londres—dijo mirándola de nuevo.

R: De que hablas? Esto es una broma de mal gusto Quinn!—decía con temor que lo que decía la rubia fuera verdad.

Q: No, Rachel…

R: Dime—decía tomándola de las manos y haciendo que ambas se sentaran.

Q: Tengo una oferta de intercambio para irme a Londres por un año…

R: Wow Quinn eso es genial—decía mirando a la nada—creo que acabas de tomar tu decisión cierto?

Q: Si, lo hice—hizo una pausa—estas desconfiando de mi Rachel, primero Ben y ahora Santana! Por dios Santana!

R: Eso significa que estamos terminando?

Q: Te amo, en verdad lo hago pero si no confías en mí estando a un par de kilómetros de distancias como lo haremos estando a miles…—decía mirando al techo.

R: Yo… enserio lo siento.

Q: Dime que no vaya.

R: Que?—decía atontada.

Q: Dime que no vaya y no lo haré, que quieres que me quede contigo.

R: No voy a hacerte eso Quinn, tu iras a Londres está bien? No puedes echar a la basura esta oportunidad por mi entiendes?

Q: Te amo, te amo—decía tomándola de la nuca y besándola con desesperación.

R: No puedo prometer que cuando vuelvas todo estará igual pero créeme, te seguiré amando tanto como ahora—decía limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que salió de sus ojos.

Q: No quiero que te quedes esperándome, tienes que seguir, si conoces a alguien mas no me opondré—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

R: Nunca a nadie como tu Lucy Quinn Fabray—dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas—no importa que salgamos con mil personas…

Q: Creo que estas exagerando—decía interrumpiéndola.

R: Tú y yo… sé que estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Q: Yo…

R: No digas nada—le puso un dedo en su boca—podemos ir a tu habitación una última vez?

Q: Si, pero solo para aclarar, no será la última vez—dijo para después besarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Subieron con pasos torpes, pero finalmente ahí estaban. Ambas sabían que pasarían una eternidad la una sin la otra, así que en ese momento se cobraban por adelantado todo el tiempo que pasarían sin estar juntas.

* * *

B: Llegan tarde chicas!—decía viendo entrar a Rachel y a Quinn a Breadsticks.

K: Que hacían?—pregunto levantando una ceja.

R: Nada, hablábamos—miro a la rubia—Quinn tiene una noticia chicos—dijo para después sentarse.

S: Que es?

Q: Bueno, tengo esta gran oferta de irme de intercambio a Londres y… voy a tomarla—decía haciendo una media sonrisa.

S: Eso es grandioso Quinn, por cuánto tiempo?

Q: Solo un año.

S: Vaya! Un año… me alegro por ti, enserio.

Q: Si, lo es.

B: Voy a extrañarte Q—dijo dándole un parándose y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Q: Y yo a todos ustedes chicos, un año no es un periodo de tiempo muy corto que digamos y sé que todos vamos a cambiar, solo espero que siempre sigamos siendo amigos.

S: Quinn no seas melancólica, claro que lo seremos… por siempre. Verdad Hobbit?

R: Ah si claro, lo siento amm voy al tocador—dijo parándose rápidamente, pero la rubia fue inmediatamente tras de ella, conocía a Rachel y sabía que no estaba bien.

Q: Rach que sucede, estas bien?—dijo entrando al baño justo detrás de la castaña.

R: Lo siento Quinn, no es nada, es solo que apenas estoy procesando todo esto pero en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, lo mereces y sé que llegaras muy lejos, no puedo esperar verte en tu primera premier junto a Brad Pitt o con algún otro súper famoso.

Q: Brad Pitt?—reía.

R: Que? tú quieres ser actriz de cine no?

Q: Si eso quiero—hizo una pausa—estas segura que estas bien?

R: Si lo estoy! Y si vuelves a preguntar voy a golpearte—rió—ahora regresemos con los otros chicos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Quinn se despidió de sus amigos en Nueva York y desde que termino su relación con Rachel, estaba lista para irse. De alguna forma sabía que cuando volviera todo estaría diferente, pero tampoco podía esperar para saber qué es lo que Londres le esperaba, ya no se sentía tan deprimida por lo que pasó con la castaña, como ella se lo dijo antes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, así que un 'tiempo' separadas ayudaría a probarlo, o al menos eso era lo que Quinn se decía todos los días desde el rompimiento.

A: Ese es tu vuelo—se escuchó como por el altavoz anunciaban el vuelo que iría a Londres—Lista?

Q: Si—suspiro—voy a extrañarte pequeña tontuela—dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

A: Y yo a ti—dijo separándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Q: No, no Ashley, por favor no llores, harás que yo también lo haga—dijo dándole un pañuelo.

A: Lloro de felicidad, de verdad—reía—siempre estaré para ti, si quieres llamarme y aquí son las 3 de la mañana hazlo!

Q: Lo haré—decía riendo también—regresare en diciembre para las vacaciones.

A: Oh claro, como diciembre es el mes que viene—decía sarcástica.

Q: Solo son seis meses!—decía dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

A: Lo sé—dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Q: Te amo hermana de mentira—reía—Bye—dijo alejándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud.


End file.
